Random Crazyness Between Two Authors
by Chaotic Boredom
Summary: Rating for language, and may change...Romy, collaboration with Remy Shall Kill Belladonna.
1. Think of funny thing to say here

Alrighty, try this again. This arose from a game that myself and Remy Shall Kill Belladonna were playing. We took turns creating the story. We began to have too much fun. Anyway, nuff with that, here's the story. Oh, btw, neither of us own X-Men, or anything else that's mentioned in this story, except maybe the pack of cards…Nope. Not even that. How sad…

Ok, u know, I'll start. ok here goes...

*********************starting game****************

Remy leaned against a tree shuffling a pack of cards. 

Rogue exited the Institute, angry. Kitty was once playing boy-band music, and it had sent Rogue up the wall. She noticed the swamp-rat sitting by a tree. She walked over and leaned against the tree, grumbling about Kitty. 

"Wat wrong chere?" Remy looked up at her.

Rogue answered Remy with a glare, and growled something that sounded very much like 'Kitty'.

Remy patted the patch of grass next to him, "sit." he said simply. Rogue slid down the tree, landing in the spot. She still looked angry.  "'Ey, chere, wanna play a card game?" He held out his playing cards.

"Why? So ya can give me another exploding card again?" Rogue glared and ignored the cards

"Non, I jus' wanted t' know if ya wanted t' play go fish wit meh." He laid the cards on the ground, "see, dey don' explode chere."

Rogue eyed the cards on the ground. Sure they looked innocent enough, but so did Tabitha, just before she tossed out half a dozen of those little bombs. She picked the cards up. They weren't glowing, only slightly warm because the swamp-rat had been holding them for so long.  "Fine, but Ah deal."

"No cheatin'," he smiled charmingly at her as she dealt. Once she was done he asked, "got any queens?"

"The same goes fer you swamp-rat, and no, Ah don't."

 *******later in the game***********

 "Got any Kings?"

Rogue threw down the last card, and yes, it was a King. She then returned to grumbling about Kitty, adding in occasional off colour comments about a Cajun Card Shark.

 Remy smiled and gathered up the cards, "I din' cheat if dats wat ya sayin' chere."

"Ah'm not sayin' ya cheated, I'm sayin' that if this is how you cheer people up, by beating them in card games, ya might want to rethink your strategies." Rogue glared some more, got up and began to walk away.

 Remy got up and followed her, "wanna go grab a bit t' eat chere?"

Rogue looked upward, she really needed to vent her anger, but at the same time, her stomach was growling. Louder than Logan. "Fine." She said, avoiding eye contact.

 Remy led her to the garage and sat on his bike, giving her his helmet.

"What are ya going to do for a helmet?" Rogue shifted uncomfortably on the bike. Any other time she had been this close to someone, she had drained their memories.

 "I c'n live witout one chere." He smiled at her.

Rogue shook her head. "Even Logan ain't stupid enough to ride without one. An' he can walk away from most accidents."

 "Oui, but chere, if ya git hurt, I woul' neva forgive myself."

"Wear Logan's. Ah ain't goin' nowhere otherwise." Rogue crossed her arms, and looked at Remy pointedly.

 Remy took Logan's and put it on, pouting as he did so. "Betta? Now where ya wanna go?"

Rogue shrugged in response. "Somewhere where there's food."

"Denny's?"

"Why not. We could go to McDonald's, as long as we get to eat."

"I like Denny's." He started his bike. "Hold tight chere!"

"Ah'm sure ya say that to every girl who gets on this thing." Rogue muttered to no one in particular.

"Non, I jus' don' wan' ya t' fly off!"

Rogue snorted derisively, and then gripped Remy tightly as he peeled out of the garage. He popped a wheelie when they got out of the gates. Rogue would have screamed, except she was busy biting her tongue to stop herself. Tasting blood, she released her tongue and kept her mouth shut instead. Remy, at a stop light, looked down at his stomch, "uh, chere, I t'ink ya drew blood..."

"Slow down then Swamp-Rat!" If looks could kill, and had Remy turned around, he'd be dead.

"Sorry, it jus' hard not t' go fast when ya have a Harley."

"Well, ya can tell that to the officah that's behind ya!"

Remy looked behind him, and past Rogue, and there, as she said, was a police officer. "Um, sorry officer?"  Rogue suppressed an evil smile as the officer got out to issue Remy a warning. Remy sighed in relief and drove off, at the speed limit. Rogue grinned and loosened her grip, grateful to not have to worry about road rash.

"So, Mr. Swamp Rat Speed Demon, doing your best to impersonate Quiksilver?"

"Non, I jus' like de adrenaline" He looked back at her at a stop light.

"Well, that 'adrenaline rush' nearly got ya a $75 speeding ticket."

"But ya hafta admit dat ya liked too." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Rogue ignored his question and pointed at the now green light. "Go."

He smiled and drove into a Denny's. He got off and took off his helmet. He shook his hair our like a super model. Rogue laughed (she doesn't do that often though) and pulled Remy's helmet off her head, and caught sight of herself in a glass window. She had some serious helmet hair. Struggling to smooth it out, she only succeeded in charging it with static electricity. The two white streaks were nearly standing up on end, making her look more punk than goth.

Remy smiled at her, "dat's why I did dat."

"What? Shake yore head like a dog?" She glared at the smiling Cajun.

"Non, shakin' it like a super model." He laughed lightly.

She grumbled some more and put a gloved hand on her hair, flattening it. 'Why did I ever agree to go with him?' She wondered. He smiled and started walking to the entrance. Rogue followed him into the crowded restaurant, amazed at how many people ate at...she glanced at her watch. Oh...six.

Remy smiled as they sat down, "so, erm, how ya doin'?"

Rogue stared, was that a pick-up line? And had she heard him stumble over his words? She looked away quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed her staring. "Ah'm hungry..."

He smiled, "how long ya been a mutant?"

"Well, Ah've actually been a mutant all mah life."

Remy sighed, what was he supposed to say? "Uh, um, well, erm, uh... ya like dis place?"

Seeing Remy fumble to respond to her answer, Rogue decided to clear things up a bit. "What Ah meant was that I was always a mutant, but my...powers only emerged about six months ago." She pulled off on of her gloves, looking down at her hand.

"Well I always 'ad dese eyes." He pointed to his red-on-black eyes, smiling.

"Ah guess we don't have it as bad as some of the others...Ah mean, look at Kurt, he's had facial hair since the day he was born!" Rogue smiled as she thought about her brother.

 Remy smiled too, he 'accidently', rubbed his leg against hers. Rogue recoiled suddenly at the physical contact, she knew that her leggings prevented her from draining him of his memories and abilities, but still, she had avoided nearly all contact ever since that one night...

"Wat wrong?" He asked kinda stupidly.

"It's just that, well, ya know, Ah haven't really touched anyone much, not even with mah gloves on and stuff." Rogue looked down and quickly pulled her glove back on.

He sighed, "sorry."

"Not yore fault..." She mumbled, looking down, only to hear her stomach growl some more.

They got their food and Remy indulged. "Aint ya gonna eat?" Rogue toyed with the food on her plate. Today had not been a good day. First Kitty and her music, then the swamp-rat with his cards, motorbike, and finally this stuff. Remembering how hungry she was, she began to eat.

They were silent for a while, and Remy finally asked, "dessert?"

Rogue shook her head. Most of the other girls at the Institute were big on eating sweet stuff when they were down and out, but Rogue knew happiness wasn't in the bottom of an ice cream bowl. She looked up again.

"Okay, do ya jus' wanna go 'ome after dis, or do ya wanna do sumthin' else?"

Rogue looked around, there were all these families in Denny's. All eating happily. Seeing one kid starting into a piece of cake with a sparkler, she got an idea. She turned back towards Remy. "D'ya wanna play a prank on Kurt?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

He leaned in closer, "'m interested."

"See that kid over there? The one with the sparkler on his cake? What would happen if the sparkler were one of Jubilee's fireworks, and it was inside the cake?" She waited for Remy to piece the image together in his mind.

Remy started laughing, "perfect."

"We'll need to stop and pick up some cake, it's that or trying to make it ourselves..." Rogue looked up from her musings.

"I make a mean cake," he rubbed his leg against hers again. But that time, it was really an accident.

Rogue nearly retreated back into her shell, but she was really getting into the prank making. She looked at Remy. "Ya can cook?" She was caught off-guard to say the least.

"Oui, one o' de best damn cooks in N'Awlins."

"Well, we got ta talk to Jubilee, and keep Kitty outta yore way." Rogue put as much emphasis as she could on your. She and Remy began to walk out of the Denny's.

A waiter came after them, "you didn't pay!" Rogue and Remy both began to fumble for their money. Rogue pulled a ten from who knows where.

Remy pulled out a spider! "ACK!"

Rogue took the spider before Remy could do any harm to it. 'At least he doesn't scream like a girl' she thought as she played with the tiny arachnid, leaving Remy to carefully investigate his remaining pockets.

Remy pulled out a five and got her 10, he gave it to the waiter and said, "keep de change..."

"So," Rogue continued with the details of the prank as she took one of the helmets, and sat on the Harley. "You'll make the cake, Ah'll talk to Jubilee, and then we'll give it to Kurt."

"Dat's de plan chere." Before she put on the helmet, he kissed the top of her head.

Like? No like? Let us know! Review! Right there! Truly easy. That's bout it. Till next chapter!


	2. Strip Poker

Heh, we're back, and another chappie. Thanks to Rogue Worrier Spirit, Barbara Ruiz, and Lilmisstiff. ish, we're happy to see you again! Reviews make us happy, and when we're happy, we post more stuff! ^_^

Rogue blushed and quickly pulled on the helmet. She took the spider, and debated trying to hold on to it to give to Kitty, or to set it free. Grinning, she slipped it into one of Remy's numerous pockets.

Remy felt her hand go in his back pocket, "fiesty."

Rogue didn't hear what Remy had said, and put her arms around his waist as he revved up the motor.

He sped onto the streets, and started to get followed by a police officer again, "crap." 

Rogue again grinned.

Remy pulled over. It was the same officer, "oops?"

"Oops my arse. No warning this time bud." The officer began to write the ticket.

Remy hit his head on the handlebar. "Do I hafta git a ticket?"

"Yes." The officer ripped off the small sheet of paper and gave it to the Cajun.

"Wat de hell!? $120?"

"Yes, I already gave you the warning. Pay it by that date." The officer turned his back and hopped back on his motorbike. Rogue, noting the size and shape of the paper, whispered something in Remy's ear.

"Huh?" He didn't hear her. Rogue groaned and tapped him. Remy shuddered. She took the ticket, and began to charge it. "I coul' go t' jail if I don' pay an' 'ave de ticket!"

"Fine then." She released the ticket, and passed it back to Remy.

"'m conufsed, why ya take de ticket?"

Rogue sighed. She understood how Mystique felt most of the time now, having to deal with the B-Hood. "Let's just go pull that prank on Kurt, hey?"

"Ok," he started the bike again.

(cut to the Institute)

"Ah'm gonna find Jubilee, and keep Kitty outta the kitchen. You get that cake started, and make sure Kurt knows about it." Rogue hopped off the bike, ignoring her helmet hair. She had sneaked the spider out of Remy's back pocket, and had it hidden in her hand.

Remy pulled out some stuff to make the cake.

Rogue approached Kitty and Jubilee, who were talking. Kitty saw Rogue and became slightly nervous.

"Um, like, hi Rogue, you still aren't mad about earlier are you?" Rogue shook her head.

"Naw, Ah even have something for you right here." She passed the spider to Kitty, who screeched and ran off. Rogue turned to Jubilee. "Ah need t'ask ya a favor..." Jubilee nodded, not wanting the spider. Jubilee nodded and agreed.

Rogue walked into the kitchen, holding a small round ball that Jubilee had guaranteed wouldn't blow until the proper time. She found Remy amidst a large pile of ingredients. 

"Shoul' I put cherries on top, or strawberries?"Rogue stared, as Remy continued his deliberations.

"Ah think Kurt likes cherries better..."

Remy jumped, "oh, erm, okay." He started to wash some cherries.

"Ya want some help there?" Rogue asked, scanning the kitchen.

"Yeah, mix de yeast wit de dough, and 'll melt de chocolate..." Rogue looked at the dough, and looked at what Remy had pointed at. She shrugged and dumped it in, and began mixing the stuff. Remy reached for the chocolate bars and started to melt them in a pot. Kurt bamfed in, landing his tail right in the dough.

"Kurt! Ya really are an anoyin' little brother! Get outta here!"

"Oops! Sorry, vhat are you two making?" He looked around, and licked the dough off his tail.

Remy smiled at Rogue, "cake..."

"Vhat kind? Chocolate?" He bamfed so he was hanging from a light, and had an excellent view of the proceedings. "Yum! Vill I be able to have some vhen you're done?" He licked his fuzzy lips.

Remy nodded, "oui, de cake is fo' ya anyway."

"Really? Woohoo!" Kurt bamfed away, as Remy pulled the small glowing ball from his pocket. Rogue stirred furiously, happy that this prank was for Kurt anyway.

"Now chere, mix dis chocolate wit de dough, den we pour half in, den put de ball, den de rest o' de dough got it??" It was Rogue's turn to nod dumbly, whether from the complexity of the instructions, or that they were coming from the Swamp-rat, she wasn't sure. They put the cake in the oven, "take an hour t' bake."

"What do we do 'till then?"

"Hmm, I don' know, wat ya wanna do?"

"Ah asked ya first." Rogue began to pout.

"I asked ya second..."

Rogue took a step back. She still had Gambit's abilities. She stole the deck of cards from his pocket, and held one up in a warning.

Remy took a step back, "woa, wat goin' on?"

"Ah say we play another round o' cards." Rogue slipped into Remy's accent, because she was using his abilities.

"Wat game?"

Rogue was about to say strip poker, but remembering who it was she was going to be playing with, she answered "Poker."

"Strip."

Rogue would have paled, but she felt Remy's confidence well up inside of her.

"We can't play in de-Ah mean the rec room, better go up to mah room."

"Ok,"he headed up to her room. Once there he sat on her bed, ready to play.

Rogue delt out the cards, careful not to 'accidentally' charge them. She picked up her hand, and put on Remy's very best poker face.

Remy put down his hand, royal flush.

"Damn! Rogue removed her green overshirt.

(skip ahead) Remy sat there in his boxers, and Rogue in her bra and undies. Remy put his hand down, another royal flush.

"You bastard!" She glanced at the clock. There was approximately half a minute before the cake was ready. She pointed, and Remy stared past her shoulder. Remy pouted and put his clothes back on. Rogue turned, and Kitty was half phased through the door. Remy looked at her and laugh uneasily. Kitty stared, and then ran out of the door. Rogue crossed her arms grumpily.

"Dat not good."

Rogue glared at the Cajun. "See? This is all yore fault!"

"Me!? Wat I do?!"

"Yore the one who suggested strip!"

Remy put on a cocky smile, "ya de one who agreed."

Before Rogue could reply, Kurt bamfed in.

"Hey! The cake is burn-" He took a moment to stare. "Werden Sie weg von meiner Schwester!"

(that supposedly means 'get away from my sister', but I think it literally means 'become away from my sister')

Remy cocked his head to one side, "in English mon ami?" In response, Kurt leaped toward Remy, baring his teeth and growling. Remy back up, "bad Kitty!"

"Kurt! Get outta here!" Rogue would have grabbed her brother's tail, except she couldn't find her gloves.

Remy was backed up against the wall, "calm down fuzzy ami!"

"Kurt! Ah'm warnin' ya! Get outta here! Now!" Rogue abandoned the search for her gloves, and reached for the tail.

Kurt fell when she touched his tail. "Dat guy, he waaaaaaaaay too ova protective!"

"C'mon, we have the cake to deal with. He'll be out for a few more minutes, tops." Rogue looked down at her unconscious brother. Remy pulled on his pants and his shirt and walked out of the door. Rogue followed shortly after, having more stuff to put on. Kurt was beginning to stir. Remy slid down the banister, and went into the kitchen, pulling out the half burned cake. Rogue ported into the kitchen.

"Kurt's beginnin' ta wake up. Ya want me ta distract him while you finish this up?"

"Non, it done." Remy cut the un-burnt half off, with the ball in it, and gave it to Rogue, "take it t' 'im."

"As a peace offerin'. Ya gonna watch?"

"Oui," they walked up to Rogue's room, where Kurt was. Kurt was sitting on Rogue's bed, muttering things in German. They didn't sound very nice either.

"Hey Kurt, look, we were playing strip poker." Kurt looked up and saw Rogue, Remy, and the cake.

Remy smiled at him, "she caint touch anyway."

"Don't do that again!" Kurt growled, trying to sound like Logan.

"We saved some of the cake for ya." Rogue held out the slice, knowing the little bomb was going to blow real soon. Kurt took it and before he could take his first bite, it blew up in his face. Remy broke out laughing. Rogue began to snicker, at the sight of her brother's face covered in the gooey chocolate cake.

"Zat vas uncool." Kurt teleported into the bathroom. Remy stopped laughing and looked at Rogue.

"You think we should play some more?" Rogue asked Remy.

"hmmm, ok." Remy sat on her bed again, and waited for her to deal, cuz she had the cards.

"First," Rogue walked over, closed and locked the door. "Won't keep Kitty or Kurt out, but no one else will come bargin' in."

Remy smiled as she dealt. he looked at his cards, but kept his poker face up. "three aces."

"Hah! Ah win this round! Full house, Kings over Queens!" Rogue displayed her hand triumphantly.

Remy stuck his tongue out and took off his shirt.

(continue the game, Remy's having bad luck and is down to his boxers, while Rogue is only missing her gloves.)

"Whatcha ya got?" She asked, displaying the four of a kind.

Remy smiled and put down a straight flush.

Rogue removed her green overshirt again, as Kitty phased in through the wall. Remy smiled as Kitty walked over, "like, strip poker?"

Rogue grinned evilly. "Ya, ya wanna play?"

"Like, NO!" She grabbed her cd player and walked out.

"Her loss. D'ya wanna try to find some more players?" Rogue looked at Remy, sitting in his boxers. "Might save ya from havin' ta reveal some things."

"Erm, who else woul' be willin' t' play chere?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know, but some of the new recruits might."

"Ya c'n go get dem, I aint goin' 'round de mansion like dis."

"Nah, too much effort."

"Den I guess we keep playin'..."

"Ah guess..."

Remy put down some cards, "three o' a kind..."

(three of a kind can be beaten by everything but a pair, and nothing. just so you know, it's not a very good hand)

"A pair." Rogue threw down the two fours.

Remy smiled, as she took off her... her minskirt. She dealt another hand.

(so she has her tank top on and, erm, what?) Remy put his down, "full house."

(leggings, and underwear, while Remy's down to next to nuttin :D)

"Flush." She said, throwing her hand down in disgust. She stood up again, and took off her... (leggings!) Remy smiled and watched.

"Ah think yore enjoyin this too much." She glared at him.

"Sorry," he looked at his hand, he had NOTHING. He put his cards down.

"In a bit of trouble?" Rogue grinned again.

"Wat do ya 'ave?"

"More'n you!" She placed her hand down, and spread the cards apart. Remy looked at them and stood and took off his boxers.

"Ya better put those back on 'fore Kurt comes back in!"

But no, Kitty came in, "like, Rogue, Ah!" She phased back out.

"If Logan hears about this, we're dead..."

Remy looked around, "where're my boxers?" He looked at the door, they were halfway phased through it. Kitty had dragged them with her, "shit!"

Rogue laughed at Remy, and realized that she'd be in just as much trouble. "I'll find Kitty." She said as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes.

"I need my boxers!" Remy said pulling on his boxers that were in the door.

"An' Kitty's the only one who's gonna be able to get 'em outta the door! 'Less you want Logan to slash the door to bits!"

"I need t' hide!" He jumped on her bed, and covered his crotch.

"Yore washin' the sheets!" She rushed out, closing the door with the boxers hanging out after her.

Remy blushed slightly, and waited, that was all he could do.

Rogue rushed around the Institute. She ran into Kurt, Ray, five separate Jamies, and Amara, none of whom knew where Kitty was.

"Who ya lookin' for Stripes?" Rogue whirled around, and came face to face with Logan.

"Kitty, have ya seen her?"

"She's outside, why?"

"Uhhh...I need to talk to her." Rogue rushed out, and saw Kitty leaning against the same tree the Remy had been. Rogue rushed over and grabbed hold of Kitty, without her glove. Kitty's powers and her mind, Rogue took the quickest path back to the room, through everything and everyone. Remy kept waiting with sheet on his crotch. Rogue arrived, breathless, and pulled the boxers out of the door.

"Get those on, like, before Logan finds Kitty!" She threw the boxers into Remy's face.

He put them on hurridly. He then looked at her, "did ya go 'round like dat?"  Rogue looked down, she had Remy's pants on!

"We're in trouble. Just need to wait for it to click in Logan's mind."

"Does look goo' on ya." 

Rogue took off his pants and passed them over. "Oh man, we're gonna die..."He put on his pants, and gave her her mini skirt. "Logan'll be here in 3.." Remy looked around for his shirt. "...2..." Rogue continued her countdown. Remy handed her the rest of her clothes. Rogue took them, and just as she said one, Logan came barreling through the door. Remy was sitting on her bed without a shirt, because he couldn't find it. Rogue was just pulling up her miniskirt, and needless to say, Logan was not pleased.

Remy smiled, "bonjour monsier Wolvie." Logan replied by popping out his claws.

"Ya just pissin' everyone off today aren't ya?" Rogue looked at Remy.

Remy kept smiling, "I guess so."

Rogue thought about leaving Remy to Logan, but that would make a very large mess, and Kitty would be mad at her and so on and so on. "C'mon Logan, it was a game of strip poker, an' he was losin'. Badly."

"Oui, badly." Remy looked at the floor.

"You beat Gumbo here in strip poker?" Logan began to wave his claws around.

"Yeah, Ah'd say so..." Rogue grinned slyly at Remy.

"Yeah, everyt'in' wa' gone, now I caint find my shirt."

Logan looked slightly disgusted, and left, while Kitty reentered.

Kitty looked at Rogue and asked her in her ear, "did ya like, score with him?"

Rogue looked back at Kitty, her mind sending her straight back to the restaurant. 'It's so easy for the others to forget...' She thought sadly.

"Oh, oops, like, sorry Rogue." Kitty said.

"S'okay..." Rogue said quietly, almost a whisper. She walked out to the balcony and leaned over. Remy walked out there too. He sat on the rail. Kitty walked out of the room.

'Everything always comes down to one thing. I can't touch anyone! Damnit! I wonder how long it would take to die if I fell off here...' Rogue let her thoughts just trail off and continued staring at the ground below.

Remy looked at her, "don' jump chere."

"Why not?" 'The only thing he can do is hug me, and only if he never touches my skin!' Rogue didn't move. 'The Professor promised to help me, but he's done nothing!'

"Cuz many people love ya, dey woul' miss ya, includidn' meh." Rogue's head popped up, she knew 'chere' meant darling, but, this was unexpected. "Don' jump, s'il vous plait," He put his hand on her gloved one. Rogue looked down at Remy's hand on top of her gloved one. She turned her head away, and a tear fell down her face. He saw this, "don' cry chere, don' cry..." Rogue heard Remy, and didn't shed any more tears, mostly because she didn't have any left. Two tears was her maximum.

"Thanks." She pulled herself closer.

"Fo' wat chere?"

Rogue shrugged. "For just talkin' Ah guess..."

Remy smiled, and hugged her. Her clothes covering her. He kissed her on the top of the head. "Ya welcome chere."

Kitty poked her head in. She pulled Kurt and Rahne in with her. And pointed to the pair on the balcony. "See? I told you! They totally dig each other!"

Remy didn't notice them and buried his head in her hair, "t' tell ya de trut', chere, I love ya..."

"I think we have, like a ton of blackmail here!" Kitty grinned at her companions.

"Nein! Ve don't blackmail you about Lance!"

"Ya, ve don' blackmail ye 'bout Lance!" Rahne protested. Rogue heard the argument and turned to see three young mutants half in the door.

What's gonna happen, what's gonna happen? Will you ever find out? I love cliffhangers. ^_^


	3. Some Night Time Swimming

The cliffhanger thing was all me, if Remy Shall Kill Belladonna likes cliffies, she has never said anything. We can't take suggestions, because we already have several chapters up and ready to post, but I'm not about to post them all cuz I want to be annoying. :D Which reminds me, anything in (brackets) is us talking to each other outside of the story. There's pretty much a pair of (brackets) for every line, but Remy Shall Kill Belladonna deleted most of them, cuz how many of you really want to know what I had for supper the other night, or how horrible my Spanish is, Remy left the important brackets in, except I edited this chappie, cuz Word wouldn't let Remy do any editing. So any (brackets) are the two of us having a somewhat relevant conversation, and just being annoying. 8D  And for you people who misinterpret the title of this chapter, they both keep their clothes on in this chapter! Yup, anyway, here's some more!

Remy kept his head in her hair, "wat wrong?"

"It looks like we have a coulpla eavesdroppers!" Rogue beckoned to the small group, who were too busy arguing to notice.

"Who?" Remy kissed her hair again.

"A cat, a dog, and a demon." Rogue answered, a mad glint beginning to glow in her eyes.

"Shhh, calm down chere." He pulled her closer.

"Ah say we have a bit of fun with 'em" Her face slowly pulled itself into a grin.

"Wat chere?" Remy pulled back and looked at her. Rogue smiled, and phased him through the balcony.

"Now, we can either get them back, or just ignore them and walk."

Remy shrugged, "bot' are okay."

"Let's ignore them, Ah can get each of them back separately."

"Okay, wat ya wanna do now?"

Rogue shrugged. "Wander, Ah guess..."

Remy started to wander around in a circle, "'m wanderin'."

Rogue laughed. "Larger circle'n that!"

Remy smiled back and started wandering. He walked right into the pool.

"Real smart swamp rat!" She reached down to help pull Remy out of the pool. He reached up and pulled her in too. "Hey! I was tryin' ta help ya!" Rogue spluttered, spitting out some water. Remy smiled devilishly at her. Rogue began to climb out of the pool, grumbling about swamp rats again. Still, a hint of a smile tugged at her lips. Remy got out too, and kissed the top of her head. "Why do ya keep doin' that?" She asked him.

"Cuz ya look so sut when ya wet."

"Ah'm so sure."

"Ya are chere." Rogue shivered, she was wet, and it was cooling down. Remy smiled at her and swam around, "If ya move, ya won' be as  cold." (he got back in the pool? They got out a few minutes ago, I think...) Rogue just watched, and then turned her attention to the stars. (he got back in, he likes water) Remy looked at the stars also, "dey beatiful." (sounds good) "There's the Big Dipper." Rogue pointed out the series of stars.

"I wa'n' talkin' 'bout de stars chere."

"Ah s'pose yore next line will be that you were talkin' bout me." Rogue looked at the Cajun.

Remy smiled and got out of the pool, his pants soaking wet. "Oui," he walked next to her, and looked at the stars again.

"We really should go a dry off..." Rogue let her sentence trail away.

"Do we hafta? 'm fine out here chere." Rogue shivered in response, but tried to hide it. She was freezin', but if the Cajun could stand it, so could she. "Ya truely are beatiful, ay know if ya didn' 'ave dat poisin skin, 'd be all ova ya." He smiled and hoped she knew it was a joke.

"Ah guess it's a good thing ya can't touch me then."

He smiled charmingly at her, and laughed lightly. He laid down on a pool side chair. He looked up and asked her, "c'n ya find Orion?"

Rogue looked up, and searched for the three stars close together that made the belt. Once she found them, the rest was easy.  "Over there, just above the top of the mansion." She pointed to the group.

"Smart an' beatiful chere, c'm 'ere." He pointed to the seat next to him.

Rogue walked over, and seated herself down, she continued to stare upwards. "Can you find Ursa Minor?"

"Lil dipper, right dere." He pointed to it, "c'n ya find de milky way?" Rogue scanned the sky, looking for the familiar blue band. "It dere," he pointed directly above them.

"Ah woulda found it!" Rogue began to pout a little.

"But ya didn' chere." He stood up, and started to ring out his pants, while they were on.

"Ah would've."

"Ya keep tellin' ya self dat." Rogue crossed her arms and glared. "Ah, de imfamous "deat' glare", real popular too." He walked over to her chair, and sat at the foot of it, facing her.

"Real popular where?" Rogue's face went from glare to curiosity.

"'Round de institute, an' de school."

"How popular?" She asked suspiciously.

"Pretty damn popular, if ya git dat look, it mean ya gonna die," he smiled at her.

"Wouldn't tha' make it less popular?"

Remy shrugged and started rubbing her feet. (lets say he has gloves on right now, k? I'm good at just creating stuff.) (sure, why not :D) Rogue pulled her feet away, giggling a bit. She hardened her face immediately afterwards. 'Damn! That tickles!' She thought. Remy heard  the giggle, and started tickling her feet. (He knows how to get under a girls skin, doesn't he.) (He sure does!) Rogue began to giggle some more, trying to pull her feet away.

"Ah ah ah," he kept tickling her. Rogue began to laugh all the harder, trying to pull away, and kick at the same time. Remy was doing his best to not get kicked in the face and still tickle her. Rogue began to twist, tears rolling down her face cuz she was laughing so hard. "Ah, de Rogue is ticklish," he kept it going. Rogue kept twisting, and found herself falling off the chair. She was shrieking with laughter by this time. They fell off the chair and Remy just kept tickling her. Before long, Kurt bamfed in.

"Vhere's Rogue? Who's killing her?" He looked around.

Remy stopped tickling her, "no one killin' de chere." Rogue sat, gasping for breath.

"Why vere you screaming then?" Kurt looked bewildered, Kitty and Evan showed up a few moments later.

"She wa' bein' tickled," 

Kitty stared and said, ""Rogue is, like, ticklish?"

"It's none o' ya business Kit-Kat!" Rogue glared as Scott and Jean appeared from the nearby forest.

(Another author I read had Rogue calling kitty Kit-Kat, and it's stuck in my mind ever since.) Remy smiled and touched her feet lightly. Rogue jumped and nearly landed in the pool again. She muttered something very impolite under her breath.

"Who's being killed?" Scott asked, looking around.

"No one!" Remy said exasperated. He smiled charmingly at Rogue.

"Ah think the bigger question is what ya were doin' in the forest?" Rogue shot back at Scott and Jean. She was angry again. 'Wasn't this how everything started? Me being POed at Kitty?'

Jean looked at Scott for the answer, "well, um, ya see, we were gathering fire wood!"

"Like, where's the wood then?" Kitty pointed at their very empty hands.

"Erm, well," Jean ran inside with Scott. Remy smiled again. and started tickling Rogue again, while everyone else was watching Jean and Scott. *splash* Rogue, already teetering on the edge of the pool fell in. Remy fell in too, but not expecting to, started to drown... Rogue, taking a moment to catch her breath, saw her tormentor underwater, struggling to rise. 'I thought that the swamp rat could swim' she thought to herself. Sighing, she dove under and pulled him up to the surface. Once on surface, Remy went into a coughing fit. Rogue groaned, and shoved him over to Kitty.

"Here, Ah think he needs mouth-ta-mouth." Kitty's eyes widened and knelt down...

Right before Kitty could come in contact with him, he shot up, hitting his head on Kitty's, "ow, dat hurt..."

Rogue stood over him, dripping and grinning, while Kitty sat rubbing her head.

"Jus be glad Ah didn't push ya towards Kurt."

Remy pulled her down on top of him, "ya still cute when ya wet."

Kitty, Evan, and Kurt all stared. This had been a big night. First the rumors floating around, about Rogue and Remy in Rogue and Kitty's room with nothing on, Kurt with chocolate stuck in his fur, Rogue wearing Remy's clothes, Scott and Jean, now this. Remy and Rogue's faces were only a centimeter apart, he licked his lips. Rogue pushed herself away.

"Kit-Kat, Porcupine and mah brother are here, 'member?"

He smiled slyly, "if dey weren' 'ere, den ya woulda gone wit it chere?"

"Would ya like ta have landed in the emergency room?"

"Do anyt'in' t' kiss ya," he stood and brushed off imaginary dust.

"Oooh!" Rogue turned at the collective taunting.

"Git outta here ya little bastards!"

"Git outta where chere?" He gave her a cocky smile. Rogue ignored Remy and chased after the three younger mutants, intent on hunting them to the ends of the earth. Remy ran behind her and grabbed her by the waist, "chere, calm down, concentrate..."

"Ah am concentratin'! On murderin' those three!"

Remy held her tighter to him, "no chere, calm the fuck down," his ear inches away from her ear. He knew she could feel his breath. Rogue twitched a bit, she was unused to anyone being this close. Remy kept holding her. "Calm..." 'Next thing I know, he'll have me doing yoga!' Rogue thought to herself, as she tried to slow her breathing.

Like? Yes? No? Oh well, there are more chappies, to come, but not for a day or two, it also depends on whether I can get near a computer down east, cuz I have the whole thing saved, and Remy Shall Kill Belladonna doesn't have access to my account! *evil grin emoticon will be placed here once one is created. Till then…* _


	4. What's that in the sky? It's a bird! It'...

A/N: If this chapter seems confusing, it's because after every space it flips back to Rogue and Remy, or the Institute, depending on who was talking last. It really should have been reorganized, but Remy Shall Kill Belladonna didn't, and I'm just too damn lazy. :P

Remy felt their breathing was the same, "good..."

"Whaddya mean, good?"

 "Our breathin' de same," he pulled her closer, lightly.

"What does that have t'do with anythin'?"

"I don' know, I t'ink it jus' proves, wait, no, hmm, I don' know" His mouth still only centimeters away from her ear.

Rogue felt as though Remy was actually in her ear. She closed her eyes, and a mental picture of her with Remy sticking out of her ear popped up. Remy just kept his hold on her waist, and said nothing. With the strange mental picture plaguing Rogue, she opened her eyes, to see Kitty once again watching from afar. 'What is it with her?' Rogue wondered. Remy had a sudden urge to kiss the back of her neck where her hair was covering it. 'Why is Kit-Kat spying on us all the time?' Rogue continued her train of thought, oblivious to what Remy was doing. Remy was kissing the back of her neck. Not even sure if she was paying attention. Rogue felt a sudden pressure on the back of her neck. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. Remy still wasn't sure if she felt it, or if she did, did she like it? Rogue spun around, to come face to face with Remy. She had forgotten all about Kitty. Remy stared at her, and smiled, very slightly. Rogue smiled and threw her arms around Remy, careful not to touch him with her skin. (what other reaction would you expect from a Romy follower?) Remy smiled at her and pulled her closer. ('cause when she turned she put less space between them.)

Kitty smiled, and phased away. 'Good thing Rogue didn't see me, or I'd be deader than a bug!'

Remy bent down and kissed her neck through her hair again. Rogue just hugged Remy in response, unable to do anything else. His kisses became small nibbles through her hair. (He's guy, and He's a teen, what do you expect?)

"Ya know, it's not very good to chew on hair..." Rogue was talking, but whether she was heard...

"But de t'ing is chere, it your hair," he kept nibbling.

"Still not a very good thing..."

"Ya jus' mad cuz ya enjoyin' it..." he bit her ear.

"Hey! Watch where you're bitin'! Ah'm gonna need that ear later!" Rogue pulled away a bit.

"Sorry chere," he went back to kissing her neck. 

(alright, I'm not sure how Rogue would react, so quick glimpse into the Institute :D)

"Vhat?" Kurt leaped toward Kitty.

"You heard me! They're out there, and Remy's, like, kissing Rogue!"

Rahne stared at her, "ye are kiddin' me!"

"I don't think they were playing strip poker then..." Everyone turned to Jubilee.

"What else would they be doing?" Now Jamie was center of attention. (Jamie's so cute and naive. heh heh.)

Rahne smiled and said, slowly, "each other...." Jamie looked at Rahne, not quite understanding. Meanwhile, Kurt was getting angry again.

"Umm...Can Rogue touch people now?" Amara asked, hating to be left out of the loop.

Everyone shrugged. 

Remy was nibbling again.

"She must be able to, if Remy's kissin' her." Bobby shrugged.

"Who's able to what?" Jean and Scott walked in again.

Rahne started bouncing up and down, "Rogue can touch!" She squeaked. Jamie looked at her weirdly.

"Get any more fire wood dude?" Evan looked slyly at Scott.

"Why don't you shove it Evan?" Scott asked, not that politely. 

Remy moved down to her collar bone which was covered by her shirt.

Rogue didn't try to fight him.

"Why do you think Rogue can touch now?" Jean asked, giving Evan and Scott dirty glances.

Jamie spoke up, "because Remy is kissing Rogue RIGHT NOW!"

Jean was only slightly stunned. Scott stared, and the other newbies began to chatter excitedly again.

Remy kept playing with her collarbone, and wondered why she wasn't telling him to stop. 

The conversation between the newbies had questions like, "I wonder if they have done it?" "I doubt it was strip poker..."

"We should really stop..." Rogue had half a mind to push Remy away.

Jean rushed over to cover poor Jamie's ears, because she didn't want him scarred for life.

Remy looked at her, he was still holding her waist, he kissed her neck again, "ya know ya like it chere," and she knew she did.

Jamie started to try to wriggle out of Jean's grip.

"Ah like it, but..."

"Lemme go!" Jamie continued his struggle.

"What's going on here?" The room fell silent, and Jean covered Jamie's mouth, releasing his ears.

"But wat chere?" He was still kissing her neck.

Jamie licked Jean's hand.

"But Kitty saw us..." Rogue began to think of the trouble Kitty could create.

Jean removed her hand, and used her TK to clamp Jamie's mouth shut.

"Well? What's everyone so excited about?" The students continued to stare at the teacher in the door.

"So?" Remy pulled her closer, so there was no space in between them. 

"Nothing teach! Absolutely nothing!" Evan held his hands up in a non-threatening pose. There were murmers of agreement all around. Beast knew better though. He could see Kurt so mad, that it was a surprise his fur wasn't on fire, and Jamie was wildly struggling to open his mouth.

"Kitty can spread rumors faster than light, that's why..." Rogue felt very comfortable with Remy holding her.

Jamie was jumping up and down, struggling with his mouth.

Remy kept kissing, "since when did de Rogue, care 'bout wat ot'er people t'ink?"

"It's not what the other's will think, but what they'll do. 'Specially Logan and Kurt..."

"Jean, I believe Jamie has something to say, and we all have freedom of speech here." Hank was grinning, really curious to find out.

"But why woul' anyone, wan' t' put an' end t' our happiness?" Remy's hands rested on the small of her back.

Jamie glared at Jean.

Jean slowly began to back away, and released Jamie's mouth. Jamie opened it, only to have twelve mutants jump on top of him.

"Well, they're both really over protective, 'member?"

Jamie screamed from under the mutants and said, "ROGUE AND REMY ARE KISSING!!!!!!"

Remy listened to her but it didn't process. He nodded his head lightly to show that he agreed. He wanted to feel her skin.

The mutants all backed away, leaving a dozen Jamies in their wake. Beast looked at them, and he seemed in shock.

Rogue could feel Remy becoming more 'adventurous', and wasn't sure how to respond. 

The Jamies put their hands on their hips, "well it's true!"

Remy whispered in her ear, "ya so beatiful, too bad ya caint touch." He went back to her neck.

Rogue nodded in a silent agreement.

"Did anyone see this?" Beast was shaken, and figured it had to be just rumors.

"Kitty did," Jamie pointed to Kitty.

Remy started nibbling her again, "But hair is an amazin' t'ing."

"We really should go inside Remy..." Rogue moved her head a bit.

Beast looked at Kitty, who nodded.

"I also saw them, like, up in my room, and Remy was, like, totally naked!" 

All Beast could think was 'If Logan hears about this...' Jamie smiled ear-to-ear.

When she moved her head, it just made Remy want her more, "non, it ok out here," he bit her ear lightly. 

Rogue felt her ear be bitten again, but she didn't complain.

"When did Rogue gain control over her abilities?" Beast asked, still trying to find a way to prove this was all just rumors. The younger mutants all shrugged.

Jamie shrugged, "ask Kitty, she knows everything."

"Hmmm, no complaints chere," Remy said seductively.

"Keep goin' and it won't be me who'll be complainin'." Rogue said.

 Beast turned to Kitty. Kitty looked as innocent as possible. "Hey! If she has control, she, like, never told me about it!"

"But ya know ya still like it," he went down to her collarbone.

Jamie just kept smiling.

Rogue just sighed in response.

Beast looked from Jamie, to Kitty, to another Jamie, to Scott, to yet another Jamie, and so on until he had gone around the entire room. No one else offered any advice. 'I better find Rogue and Remy. Chuck might want to talk to them.' Beast left, and he could hear the chatter starting up again.

A/N: Well, as always, review! And thanks to ishandahalf and psychobunny410 for your reviews!


	5. Remy has a bit of Fun

A/N: Been a while! I'm only slightly grump right now, because my floppy won't cough up the hard copy original! With all the new and good stuff! Smashie smashie you evil floppy! Anyway, I'm currently immersed in e-mails, and bad memory crap to try and retrieve the lost portions. If I sound slightly grumpy, that's why. I can remember three things, and nothing of Remy's accent, and I'm rambling. This is short, and a lot of the ideas are from Remy Shall Kill Belladonna. I added the other mutants in, and she ran with the idea. This, is the final result.

Rogue said nothing. Remy's hands were starting to trail South. He started heading up to her forehead. Rogue reached up, and stopped Remy before he reached her forehead.

"Ah don't want ta be responsible for sending you inta a coma or anthin'."

He smiled and nuzzeled his head in her neck. His hands rested safely on her ass. She smiled in response, and just stood there. He squeezed it a little and nuzzeled some more. Rogue jumped a little, unused to such actions. Remy felt her jump and said, "sorry," 

Rogue felt slightly embarrassed. "S'okay..."

"Mmmm, ya smell good chere..."

Before Rogue could respond, a voice entered her head.

"Is it kiwi, banana, an' strawberry??"

Rogue jumped. "Who's there?" She asked, looking around.

"It only meh chere." Remy kissed her neck.

"No, I heard someone else..."

"Who?" 

'Rogue! It's Jean! Can you really touch now?'

"Aw, it's just Jean."

"Ok chere."

'Rogue! Answer me! Hello? Are you even there? Has your brain gone on vacation? Kitty said you were kissing Remy! Maybe I'll ask him...'

In the rec room, everyone was gathered around Jean as she tried to contact Rogue.

"Wat dey wan'?"

'Remy!' Jean came flyin' into Remy's brain. 'Can Rogue really touch? Are you kissing her?'

"Ask them if they really did it!" Ray was bouncing up and down, like Jamie on Christmas day. Scott hit him on the back of the head.

Remy smiled and decided to mess with her, 'yes, 'm kissin' her, long, hard, wet...'

Jean relayed the message to the surrounding group.

'That's it!' Thought Kurt, although in German. 'That's my sister he's messin' with!'

'Oh yeah, Jean, we 'ave done it, an' it wa' great, an' she moaned like a wildebeest...'

Jean relayed the message without even really thinking about it. Realizing what she had just said, her eyes flew open and she ran out of the room screaming, while Kurt bamfed away.

"Remy, REMY!" Rogue yelled at Remy, trying to bring him back to the present.

"Huh, wat? oh, sorry, I wa' talkin' t' Jean..."

"What did you tell her?" Rogue eyed Remy suspiciously.

He smiled, "nuthin' t' worry 'bout." He went to her neck again.

Rogue would have let it drop, but something wouldn't let her. She pushed Remy away. "No, what did you tell her?"

"I wa' jokin', an' I said dat we did it, sorry!"

Rogue's eyes flew open. "Ya realize that probably every other student here was listen' to what she said, includin' Kurt..."

Remy looked down, "I said sorry chere. It wa' a joke."

Rogue crossed her arms. "It won' be me that's hurt by this. It won't take Kurt long."

Remy looked up at her, and hugged her again, "'m cold now..." (He still doesn't have a shirt on.) Rogue nodded, and began to walk for the front door. Remy followed, "I still need t' look fo' my shirt."

"Ya better hope we don't run inta Kurt or any of the others!"

Remy ran up the stairs and went into her room. Rogue grinned, and followed at a more sedate pace. Chances were, Remy would be crashing into a large group of girls, all discussing Jean's recent revelation.

Remy luckily avoided the group of girls he saw, and started looking for his shirt. Rogue stood in the doorway, ignored by the group of chatting females. She watched as Remy stripped the room, searching for the lost shirt.

"I can' find it chere!" The group of girls looked up, and saw the very two people they had been talking about. Some very loud giggling ensued. Remy looked at them, and shut Rogue's door.

"Ah think yore more embarrassed 'bout this than I am." Rogue smiled at the Cajun, who was turning more than slightly red.

"Yeah, I only wan' _ya_ t' see my muscles..."

Rogue sighed. "Ah'm sure Scott has a shirt he can lend ta ya, whether he wants ta or not, that has yet ta be seen..."

"Woul' ya rather meh go wit out a shirt, or wit one..."

"Would ya rather Logan or Kurt see ya with a shirt, or without one?" She shot back.

"Ya wound meh!" He found his shirt. "Got it!" 

"Well, it might be a good idea ta put it on, cuz Ah think Kurt'll be joining us real soon." Rogue heard a bamf coming from behind the closed door of the room she shared with Kitty. Remy put the shirt on. And smiled at Kurt. Kurt bared his teeth, and growled.

"Woa, calm down!"

"Y'know, Ah have half a mind ta just let him go aftah ya, and see what happens." Rogue smirked.

Remy swatted Kurt away.

Kurt hit the wall, and began another lunge.

Remy ducked, "wat de hell is wrong wit ya brother?!"

"Ah think it's you!" Rogue smiled and wathced Kurt make another stab.

"Kurty, 'm sorry, k, I didn' do nuthin' t' 'er, sware!" 

"I'm sure ya didn't!" Kurt growled, and launched himself, only to have Rogue grab his tail, again, but with gloves on this time.

"He didn't Kurt, he was messin' with Jean's mind..."

"Truely, I wa'!" Remy held his hands up in defense. Kurt looked from his sister, to Remy, unsure whether to believe them or not. Remy looked at Rogue, and smiled, slightly.

"He didn't, sides, how could he have? Ah still can't touch no one!" Rogue pulled off her glove as if to emphasize her point.

Kurt muttered a rude word under his breath and bamf-ed out. "Dat went well"

"Now ya only gotta convince Logan, and yore home-free." Rogue grinned some more.


	6. OOMPH! Magic!

AN: Wooo! The lost data has been retrieved! No thanks to either of our memories, but rather, with the help of another computer! Danke computer friend! Anyway, I'm done rejoicing for the moment, so yes indeed. 

psychobunny410- Floppy disks that don't work…they get to meet…MR. SLEDGHAMMER!

Yumiko- Apologies about the bold letters, they had a purpose, but didn't show up in the first few chapters, and were then promptly abandoned.

ishandahalf- Remy has many, many hardships, very many…

CatInHat- HERE HERE HERE!!

He smiled and kissed her neck lightly, "I guess" Rogue grabbed Remy's hand, and dragged him into the room that was filled with girls.

"Ya can practice here!" Rogue said, pulling him in and locking the door behind her.

"'Ello ladies," Remy said uneasily. The girls scattered, not realizing that Rogue had meant practice convincing Logan, and thought she wasn't satisfied with his...'performance'...

Remy smiled again. "C'n I go t' my room?" Rogue was standing in front of the door. She didn't move, and pointed to the girls scattered around the room.

"Wat?" 

"Ya wanna survive Logan?" The girls got a disturbing mental picture in their mind.

"Oui."

"Then start practicing!" Again Rogue pointed to the now very nervous girls.

Remy was just as nervous, "c'n I jus' avoid 'im all t'get'er?"

Rogue smiled an evil smile, and pointed again. "Yore gonna have ta face Logan sooner or later, so start!"

"I t'ink 'll jus' face 'im, look, 'ere he comes!" Rogue turned, only to see a Wolverine claw sticking in the door. "Yore on yore own for this one Cajun!" She went over and sat on her bed, ready to watch. Remy ran over and hid under her bed.

"Come back and face me like a man Gumbo!" Logan growled, and it wasn't a happy growl.

"Don'tcha wish you'd practiced a bit now?" Rogue leaned over a bit, speaking to Remy.

"I didn' do anyt'ing t' 'er, I sware!!!!" Rogue didn't help the situation, as she was sitting on her bed, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Get out there afore I drag ya out!" Wolverine took a step towards the bed. Remy jumped out from under the bed, and ran to the door. "Where ya think your goin', bub?" Logan stuck his claws in the doorframe, barring Remy's passage.

"I jus' wanna go back t' my room!"

"I'll take ya back there! And make sure ya don't get any visitors either! And I'll be back fer you, Stripes, later..." Logan retracted his claws, and grabbed Remy's shirt, as a collective 'Oooohhh!' rose from the scattered girls. Remy struggled. Rogue continued smiling.

'Remy? Rogue? I'd like to see you both in my study, now.' Rogue's face fell. Why did Prof X always have to ruin all the fun? Remy was released and he ran to the Prof.'s study.  Rogue led the way to the study, not having had to make Logan release her.

"Wat do ya t'ink he wan's chere?"

"Well, if he's anything like Logan or Kurt, it'll be yore head!" Rogue grinned again.

Remy grinned too, "it wa' jus' a joke cher."

"Hey! Ah'm not bothered by it, it's everyone else here that is."

"But dey aint bothered by Scooter an' Jean now are dey?"

"It may be that Scott and Jean are expected to do that kind o' stuff. I dunno, Ah'm not a telepath at the moment." Remy looked at her strangely, and opened the door of the study. The Prof was sitting there, (what else would he be doing? Cartwheels?) with his hands steepled, and a serious look on his face. More serious than usual.

Remy smiled at him, "bonjour?" It was more of a question then a comment.

"Mr. McCoy has just made me aware of some...interesting news...and it concerns the two of you." The Prof's face became even more serious.

"IT WA' A JOKE!" The Professor looked to Rogue for an explanation.

"Logan and Kurt are both after his head." Which was the truth, but didn't help Remy any more.

"But, truly, we didn' do anyt'ing!" The Professor looked from Remy to Rogue. Rogue shrugged, mostly to annoy Remy further. Remy smiled.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Rogue, would you care to disclose when and how you gained control over your abilities?" Remy had to suppress a laugh at the Prof.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah didn't realize Ah had control over 'em."

"Yeah, she don' 'ave control ova dem."

The Prof eyed them both. "Hank seemed very convinced that that is not the case."

"Look," Remy touched her lightly.

Rogue grimaced, and glared at the Cajun.

"Y' coulda warned me y' w's 'bout ta do dat!" She groaned, hearing Remy's accent coming out of her mouth.

"Sorry chere," he kissed her neck through her hair.

"Look homme," Rogue winced as more of Remy's dialect emerged. "Ah don't have control any more now den Ah did last week!"

"Yeah, she don' 'ave control, an' ya aint helpin' 'er git any more control!" The Professor's expression turned from serious to surprised.

"Ya promised y awoul' 'elp 'er wit 'er powers!" (I think the Prof needs to be saved here, he's a nice guy, most of the time...)

"I think the question is, what are you doing with my daughter..."

"Wat de hell are ya talkin' 'bout!?"  Rogue turned, to see Mystique standing in the doorway.

"Looks like ya've picked up another headhunter." Rogue grinned evilly.

Remy took a defensive stance, "'ll protect ya Roguey!"

"Ah don't think Ah'm the one she wants ta hurt." Rogue grinned, happy to hear her accent was back to normal.

Remy eased up and smiled at Mystique, "hi?" Rogue once again leaned back, and debated stepping in to help Remy, or just let Mystique have some fun first.  Remy looked at Rogue desperately.

Rogue turned to the Professor. "Might want ta tell Kurt his mother's here."

"I'm your mother too," she boasted. 

"Foster." Rogue said the one word, as Kurt ported into the study. Seeing Remy, he growled again. Remy glared at Kurt.

"Well, isn't this a great big happy family?" Rogue lifted her arms and stared at the ceiling.

"Since when am I realated t' ya chere?"

"Ah was referrin' ta the two blues and me."

"Ya sure I caint be ya boyfriend?" Mystique and Kurt both launched themselves while Remy's back was turned. Remy and the two blues landed with a 'thud'. "Ok, dat hurt..."

Kurt began shouting in German, while Mystique settled for shouting in English.

Remy just looked at them, horrified, "ok, 'm sorry!"

"Y'know, Ah really should help him." Rogue mused to the Prof, they were both off to the side, watching Kurt and Mystique beat up on Remy.

They had Remy back up against a wall, "sorry, desole! I don' know sorry in any ot'er languages!" Rogue watched, laughing at Remy's attempts to remove her family members from his back. "C'n ya please 'elp chere?"

Rogue thought about it for a minute, and then faced Kurt. "We talked about this already Kurt, ya know everythin'."

"Now tell dat t' ya mom!"

"She never actually listens ta anything anyone says, and Kurt's not backin' down either." Rogue pointed out.

"Actually, I'm just taking this opportunity to beat up on him!" Kurt grinned at Rogue and the Professor. Remy got them off him, and ran to the door, fast. Mystique followed Remy, leaving Kurt and Rogue alone.

"Think ve should stop her?"

"Be the most humane thing ta do." Rogue looked back at Kurt. Remy ran in his room, and barricaded the door. Kurt and Rogue walked up to Remy's room, where Mystique was busily pounding on the door.

"Mother? Rogue still can't touch."

"Non, she caint, an' we didn' do it!" Remy yelled from the other side of the door.  Mystique continued pounding.

"Ya can stop now ya know..." Rogue and Kurt just watched. Mystique paused.

"It's not the act, my children, it's the principle!" She continued pounding.

Remy had everything he could move against the door. "HA, try t' break dat down!"

"Who needs doors when your son can teleport?" Mystique, Kurt and Rogue were all standing behind Remy, Kurt having bamfed them into the room.

Remy froze, "I said sorry." Mystique started for Remy, but was held back by Rogue and Kurt.

"I agreed to port you in here, only if you listened to Rogue and him!" Kurt was grunting, straining to keep his grip.

Remy looked terrified, and he was. "I woul' neva do anyt'ing t' hurt ya daughter..." 

"Funny, he jokes about you an' Logan, but when it comes down ta Mystique, he's scared stiff." Rogue looked at Kurt, while still pulling back on one of Mystique's arms.

Remy turned and looked at Mystique, he smiled. He held out some cards, "pick a card."

"Not a good idea Remy!" Rogue looked at the deck, remembering the last card he'd given her.

"I would, but my two darling children are holding my hands!" Mystique was beginning to sound threatening.

He picked one for her, and held it so she could she which one it was. Ace of Hearts. He shuffeled the cards and pulled out a card, it was the ace of hearts, "wa' dis ya card?" 

"How did you do that?" Mystique stopped struggling and just watched Remy in amazement.

"Magic, like dis," he flicked his wrist and a bunny was there. Kurt and Rogue cautiously released Mystique. She took a step forward, and stared at the bunny. Rogue and Kurt gaped, here was an evil mastermind, their mother, amused by magic tricks!

Remy shuffeled his cards some more, and spread them out on the floor, "see, dey all face down..." He gathered them up again and shuffled. He spread them out, and all the aces were face up. He smiled at Mystique.

"Ah'd say simple mind simple pleasures, except Ah've been in her mind, an' it ain't simple!" Kurt nodded dumbly.

Remy pulled out a cat from behind Mystique's ear. "Magic..."

"Hey! How did you do that?" Kurt walked over, and examined the kitty. Now it was only Rogue staring. All they needed now was... Remy walked up to Rogue, and pulled a dog from behind her arm. 

"Logan! That's who's missing here, Logan! Look, there are, or were, three after ya head, right? Here's two of 'em, and the third was Logan!" Everyone looked at Rogue strangely. 

Remy pulled out a frog, and gave it to Rogue, "In my opinion chere, we really don' need 'im."

"Except ya never explained anythin' ta him."

"Oui, so?" Remy did another trick for Mystique.

"He's still gonna be after yer head."

"True, true, does he like magic?"

"There's only one way ta find out." Rogue grinned evilly.

"We don' need t' 'ave 'im wit us..." Rogue grabbed Remy, and unblocking the door, rushed off through the Institute, looking for one person. "Chere, wat goin' on!?" Rogue halted in front of a room, gasping for breath. She pointed at the single occupant. "Chere, do I hafta talk t' 'im?"

Rogue nodded. "That is, 'less you really want ta be disembowled next time Logan sees ya."

"Will ya be dere wit meh?"

"Fer the disembowling? Nah, to try and help you convince him? Only ta watch." Rogue's grin stretched even wider. Remy looked at the floor, and knocked...

"Why do ya have ta be so formal?" Rogue pushed him into the room, right into Beast!

(I'm having so much fun with curve balls =D)

Remy looked up at his furry friend, "haha Roguey..."

"Well, Beast is the least likely ta injure ya, or run away, or misunderstand ya, so practice." Rogue was enjoying herself hugely. Remy hit her lightly on the shoulder, and smiled smugly at her. Rogue's grin faded slightly, as she waited to hear what Remy was going to say.

"I got an idea, I avoid Wolvie fo' de rest o' my life!"

Rogue and Beast stared. "Ah don't think that's much of an option..." Beast nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I 'ope he likes magic..."

Beast perked up at the word magic. "You can do magic tricks?" He looked right at Remy with the kind of 'Show Me! Show Me!' look on his face.

Remy spread out cards, "pick a card..."

"Ooooh! Magic? Can I watch?" Rogue watched in shock as Storm waltzed in to stand beside Beast. 

'Is every single person in this place obsessed with magic?' She wondered, staring at her two teachers, absolutely transfixed by the simple phrase 'pick a card'.

"Is dis ya card?" Beast and Ororo both nodded.

"Do it again! Do it again!" They shouted in unison. Rogue grinned, and wandered away, to find Logan, and the big test, was he as interested in Magic as every other flippin' person in the mansion!

Remy re-did the trick, three times. Then he did the famous ace-up trick. "MAGIC OOMPH!)

(Magic Oomph?)

Rogue returned, dragging Logan behind her, along with a trail of students wanting to see the 'magic'.

(it's from a cartoon.) Remy held out a kitten. He waved his hand over it, and it changed into a puppy.

(Alright...)

Wolverine leaped forward. The puppy hurriedly ran away, "now dat wa'n' nice.." Wolverine ignored Remy, and began to chase the puppy around the room. Rogue stared. Remy grabbed the puppy, "Leave Sparkels alone!" Rahne responded by morphing into wolfgirl, and grabbed the puppy, running off. Rogue debated going after her. "SPARKELS!!!" Remy chased after her.

Rogue sighed, and began to run. The remainder of the Institute followed her out, and before long, the game of chase, changed into a game of tag.

Remy tackled Rahne down, and grabbed his puppy, and ran. Rogue, seeing where this game was going, just ran after Remy, fully intending to get the hell outta the way before everyone began using their powers. Remy held his dog close, as it whimpered.Rogue flew by Remy, grabbing him as she went.

(not literally flying, but running quickly)

"Sparkels!"


	7. ALL HAIL SPARKELS!

HIIII!!!!!!! Ok, now that that's over with, it's me, Remy Shall Kill Belladonna… But I'm just gonna call myself RSKB… Ok, shoutouts:

Newbie: That's interesting… That's very interesting… Ok, I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean too many times… Three to be exact. :^_^

Ish: That magic stuff was all my idea! ***Smiles* **

Psycho: Yeah, Boredom! Why do you pick on my character so much!? grrrr… 

Oh well, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Rogue grabbed the puppy, and stuffed him into one of Remy's pockets, and continued her charge, determined to remove herself and Remy from the line of fire.

"Damn! Dere are too many people livin' 'ere!"

"Yore tellin me!" Rogue gasped as she pulled Remy 'round the corner of the mansion, just as a bolt of electricity flew past.

"So why are dey doin dis?"

"Tag" Rogue winced as she heard a large crash, either from Boom-Boom, or Cannonball.

Remy looked at Rogue, "where we hide?"

"Anywhere where they aren't playing." Rogue heard a shriek.

We go out t' eat? At nine at night?!?" He was making a mad dash for the garage...

"We already ate, but any excuse to get off these grounds!" Rogue followed Remy.

Remy got on his bike, as Sparkels whimpered from his pocket.

"What else ya got in those there pockets?" Rogue asked, trying to count them as she passed a helmet to Remy.

"Cards, cards, Sparkels, cigs, condoms...."

"Always ready?" Rogue asked smirking, "Or are they all expired?"

"Wanna find out?" He joked. Rogue pushed Remy off the motorcycle in response. Remy smiled and got back on the bike, "jokin', jokin'...."

"Ah know, Ah just wanted ta see ya land on ya butt."

He smiled and put on Logan's helmet. Rogue grinned back, and pulled Remy's helmet over her head.  

"Ya know chere, ya do look good wit my stuff on..."

Rogue glanced down, double checking that everything she was wearing was her own. Remy started the bike, and revved it up, like a boyfriend trying to impress the girlfriend...

"Better not get another speedin' ticket!" Rogue grinned.

"I won'!" He sped out of the gates of the Institute.

Rogue held Remy tight. "Slow down afore the cop sees ya again!" She shouted.

He slowed, and started looking for food. "If ya see anyt'ing dat look goo', tell meh!" He shouted. Rogue shrugged. She wasn't that hungry anymore, but she pointed to a little diner that seemed out of the way. Remy did a u turn and pulled into the diner. Rogue once again pulled off the helmet, ignoring her hair, knowing it was going to be a mess if she tried to fix it. Remy got off and held his hand out for her. Rogue laughed and ignored him, getting off on her own. Remy walked toward the diner, Rogue next to him.

When they entered, there were only three people inside. Rogue happily sat down in a nearby booth. Remy sat down across from her. He smiled at her.

 Rogue smiled back, allowing her train of thought to wander away from the present... Remy just sat there looking around. Sparkels popped out of his pocket. Rogue stared absently at the ceiling, not noticing as Sparkels jumped out of Remy's pocket, and onto the table. Remy started petting Sparkels, and he barked. Sparkels then leaped forward onto Rogue. 

Remy smiled, "he likes ya chere." Sparkels started licking her face.

Rogue pulled the puppy away. "The last thing Ah need is some little mutt runnin' round in my mind?" Rogue seemed confused.

Remy took Sparkels, "wat?"

"Ah can't feel that dog!" She said, pointing.

Sparkels looked at her, and barked. "Ya hurt 'is feelin's"

"No! Ah mean Ah can't feel that dog in my head!"

Remy looked at the black lab. He looked back up at Rogue, "ok chere."

Rogue was beginning to get frustrated. "Ah didn't absorb him!" She was nearly shouting at Remy and the dog.

"I neva said ya did!" He put his dog back in his pocket.

"Alright, where did my powers go, or how is it that they're under control?" Rogue decided to approach the problem calmly and logically.

Remy shrugged, "mebe ya jus' don' absorb animals."

"Then how come Ah absorb you?" Rogue eyed Remy, smiling slightly. Remy smiled, and Sparkels jumped back on the table. "What's up with ya little mutt? Hmmm? Well? Do you know why Ah can't absorb ya?"

*BARK* Remy looked at her, "I don' t'ink he knows chere."

"He should." Rogue crossed her arms, slightly grumpy, mostly because she didn't know what was going on.

Sparkels jumped off the table and ran into the kitchen.

"That's not neccessarily a good thing." Rogue looked over at the doorway where the tiny puppy had run into.

Sparkels came running out with a steak. He ran out the diner door. "He knows de way 'ome."

"Does he know how ta look both ways 'fore crossin' the street?"

Remy had a look of horror on his face, he looked out the window. He gupled, "no."

"Then we better catch him!" Rogue got up.

Remy shook his head, "too late."

"Can't catch up to him?" Rogue teased.

Remy looked her straight in the eye, "look." He pointed out the window.

Rogue looked, and Sparkels was off and running through the streets. Steak flying high.

"Hope the game of tag is over, otherwise that pup's gonna be real surprised."

Remy jumped up and looked, "he alright!"

"He's running..." Rogue pulled off her glove, still trying to figure out why Sparkels was out running in the streets, instead of inside her mind.

"Let 'im run, an' why 'asn' a person come t' take our order?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah'm not really hungry anyway." She stared hard at her hand, as if an answer would form itself if she looked hard enough. He touched her hand lightly. Rogue shuddered as some of his thoughts were transferred.

Remy closed his eyes, "I t'ink ya powers are still dere."

"Ah tink yore right, gawd, Ah've spent more time talkin' like you dan Ah have like me lately."

"I wonder why ya didn' absorb Sparkels...."

"Ah wish Ah knew..." Rogue looked down at the table. Remy kissed the top of her head. He looked at her and smiled. "We should probably head back to the Institute, if it's still there..."

"Or, we c'n spend de nigh' on de town..."

Rogue shook her head. "D'ya wanna face your headhunters all over again?"

"Jus' a lil dancin', nuthin' more."

"Last time Ah was at a dance, Ah ended up facin' a creature from wherever it is Kurt goes when he ports." Remy looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"An' the one 'fore that Ah ended up fightin' for my life cause some kid got into Cerebro..."

"Stop bein' a loser chere."

"Hey! Not my fault that every time Ah go ta a dance somethin' bad always happens!"

"It aint a dance, it a nigh' club."

"An' that makes a huge difference?"

"C'mon, a lil dancin' won' do nobody any harm!"

"Ah'm gonna regret this..." Rogue got up and followed Remy back to his bike. Remy got on his bike, and didn't put the helmet. Rogue responded by knocking him on the back of the head, hard. Remy put the helmet on, and drove out to the street.

"So, where we going?" Rogue wasn't holding on as tightly, slowly getting used to the speed that Remy drove at.

"A nigh' club I know of."

'Why does that not make me feel any better?' Rogue wondered to herself.

Remy turned behind an old wherehouse. Rogue looked round, and saw only the warehouse. She began to feel slightly nervous. If her power suddenly disappeared again...

Remy took off the helmet, "don' worry, it fine."

"That makes me feel so much better." Rogue said sarcastically.

"C'mon," he started walking to the warehouse.

Rogue followed, constantly looking over her shoulder, sure she could hear someone following them. As they neared, they both heard booming music.

"Where is this place? Underground?" Rogue joked, feeling the earth shaking under her.

He smiled, "oui, it is." Rogue followed him as he lead her to a series of steps, going where else, but down. Once they were down there Remy shouted, over the music, "welcome t' hell!"

The room was filled with music Rogue would never hear coming out of any stereo at the Institute, especially when Logan was patrolling the hallways. Remy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Remy began to execute a strange assortment of moves, which Rogue assumed was him dancing. She began to try and imitate him, to the best of her abilities. Remy looked around the room, and most of the people were dancing, erm, how to I put this, dirty. He looked back at Rogue.

Rogue shook her head. "Ya ain't gettin' no lapdance from me!" She shouted over the music.

"Shame, cuz I bet ya real good," he whispered on her ear so she could here. Rogue turned very red. "Mebe I shoul' call ya Rouge." Rogue turned even redder in response. Remy smiled, "ya do look cute red, chere." He smiled, and danced closer to her. Rogue just continued blushing, unsure how she should reply. He looked up at the dj.

The DJ was busy, he had half a dozen requests, and was scrambling to play them all before he ended up with another dozen. Remy smiled, and noticed that there was no space between him and Rogue.

Rogue noticed this too, and remembering she didn't have to worry about anyone from the Institute poking their fuzzy heads in, she hugged Remy.

Remy smiled, this was not the reaction he was hoping for. He hugged her back, as they danced to the pumping music.

No one from the Institute was there, but that didn't mean there weren't any other annoying mutants hanging around. One guy pointed to the pair dancing, and his companion sniggered.

Remy knew he was horny, and hoped Rogue couldn't feel it.

When a third man joined the two watching Rogue and Remy, he laughed outright.

"So the Ragin' Cajun's got a new girl."

"And one he can't touch either yo!"

Remy just kept hugging Rogue. "Whoo whoo go Remy!"

"Looks like he's got a real challenge now!" A fourth and fifth joined the small group, all watching the two southerners on the dance floor.

"Yeah, oh, and it looks like he's happy that she's there," the person broke out laughing. The rest of the group, seeing what was meant all began to laugh as well.

Remy hoped to god that she didn't feel anything.

"Ya might want ta calm down Swamp-Rat, ya know ya ain't gonna get anything." Rogue spoke as softly as she could, while still being heard over the blaring music.

Remy smiled uneasily, "sorry chere, it jus' ya so close an', 'll try t' git it down."

The group again laughed, not hearing the exchange, but seeing Remy's expression.

"This is quality entertainment here yo!"

"Got that right!" Remy tried to get it down, but it wasn't going.

Rogue lead him off the dance floor, and spied several of her previous roommates in the process. Remy just looked ashamed. and had his hand over his crotch, trying to get it down.

"Ya might want ta watch out, there're some toads, and earthquakes hangin' round here." Rogue yelled at Remy, barely being heard.

Remy looked at her, and just left himself horny.

Rogue gestured toward the group, still laughing, and oblivious to the fact they'd been seen.

"Dey need t' git a life don' dey?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya never had ta live with them."

"I did fo' a while," he sat down at the bar.

Rogue looked at him in surprise. "Ah thought ya never worked for Mystique."

"non, I had t' live wit dem cuz Mags tol' meh t'."

Rogue laughed. "Awww, poor Remy had ta do what big ol' Magsy told him to?"

"I 'ad t' watch ova dem! Dey a bunch o' bebes!"

"Try dangerous babies. Didja have ta change Toad's diaper?" Rogue asked, smirking.

"Oui, many a times."

Rogue laughed, as a long green thing flew past her. Remy looked at it, disgusted.

Rogue grabbed hold, and waited as Toad came flying behind it, smashing his face into the bar.

Remy held his nose and looked at Rogue. Rogue released the tongue, and waited while Pietro, Lance, Fred, and John made their way to the unconscious Toad. Remy ordered a drink for him and Rogue.

Pietro was the first to arrive. He began the taunting of his two former housemates.

"Man Remy, you had a SERIOUS boner over there!" Remy took a sip of his drink. Rogue kept her back turned to the speedy boy. She was trying her best not to laugh. Remy got up and hit Peitro in the nose, breaking it. He sped away.

Rogue laughed outright. She pushed the unconscious Toad away using her foot, and awaited the arrival of the remaining three. 

"Guess Speedy's not as fast as he'd like ta be." She grinned.

Remy grinned too, "don' ya wanna have a sip o' ya drink?"

Rogue lifted her drink, just as John, Lance and Fred managed to make it through the crowd. Fred went for the food. And John sat down next to Rogue. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rogue picked up John's arm with two fingers, and pulled it off her shoulder, her face showing more disgust than when she had grabbed Toad's tongue. Remy smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? The untouchable Rogue, and the Ragin' Cajun!" The others laughed at Lance's words.

Remy glared. He kissed the top of Rogue's head.

"No different from you an' Kitty." Rogue smirked back at Lance. Remy just smiled, and pulled Rogue closer.

Lance growled. "Leave Kitty outta this."

"Standin' up fo' ya kit-kat?"

"How cute!" John and Fred began to snicker at Rogue's words.

"C'mon, let's git outta 'ere," Remy stood. Rogue stood up and pushed past Lance and John. Remy climbed up the stairs of the club. Once outside, Rogue's ears were ringing.

"I didn' know dey were gonna be dere chere."

Rogue shrugged. "They're always where they're least wanted."

Remy smiled and headed for his bike.

Rogue passed him one of the helmets, pulling the other over her head.

"'Ome?"

Rogue nodded. "Yup, time to get back Ah guess." Remy revved the motor, and went home.

Rogue gripped Remy's waist, and watched the lamposts whip past.

Remy stopped at a red light, "look chere, I gon' de speed limit de whole time!"

"That's really good! Ah'll make sure ya get a doggy good boy treat when we get back to the Institute!" Rogue grinned.

Remy turned and smiled at her, "I woul' rat'er 'ave ot'er t'ing den a doggy good boy treat."

"Ya can give the treat ta Sparkels then, or Rahne." 

"But were dey good boys?"

"Sparkels stole a steak, and Rahne's not a boy!"

"So den no one gits de treat eh?"

Rogue thought for a moment. "There's always Kurt or Bobby!"

"'Ey chere, ya neva said wat de treat wa'..."

"It was going to be one of Rahne's dog biscuits. She has a box hidden under her bed."

"I wa' excpectin' sumthin' else..." He sped off when the light turned green. 

"It could always be a cake. With a surprise inside..."

Remy parked by a park, and turned to look at her, "am I de kinda guy, who woul' wan' cake fo' a treat fo' bein' a goo' boy?" He looked her in the eye.

"No, but Ah'm not exactly the kinda girl that can give ya a whole lot either..."

He smiled at her, "dat ok chere." Rogue said nothing. Remy looked around and saw some swings, "swings chere?"

Rogue stared for a moment, then shrugged. "Why not?"

Remy got off the bike and went over to the swings. Rogue got off and followed Remy. Remy got on one of the swings, and started to swing lightly. Rogue sat on one of the other swings, and slowly pushed herself back and forth.

Remy was going pretty high now, and it looked like he could almost swing around the top pole. Rogue pumped harder, trying to swing just as high. Remy smiled, and flipped over the top.

Rogue was now looking up at the still swinging Remy.

Remy looked scared to death with his stunt, "did I jus' do dat?" Rogue nodded, grinning. "Dat wa' scary, I wanna do it again!" (Yes, pity me, pity me...)

Rogue began to laugh at the terrified Cajun.

"I wanna see ya try it chere."

Rogue grinned. "Sure!" She began to swing higher and higher. Remy started to try to do it again too. Rogue flipped over the top bar, and slowed her momentum. (They are on one of those huge sets, that are ten-twelve feet, right?) (yeah) Remy flipped again, so the chain was a tangled on the top bar so he couldn't swing anymore.

Rogue laughed. "Still scared?" She called up, beginning to swing hard again.

He jumped off his swing and climbed onto the bar, untangling the chain. He jumped back down and landed in the sand, "hell no, dis fun now..." Rogue flipped again, and pulled herself up onto the bar, beginning to untangle her chain.

"Guess dat danger room comes in trainin' fo' ot'er t'ing den fightin' baddies."

"'Bout the only thing it is good for." Rogue let herself down from the bar.

"Well it 'elp wit acrobats, so we c'n untangle de chains when dey git tangled, so de person who clean de park, don' climb up 'ere, break dere neck, an' die."

"That too." Rogue began to swing again.

Remy sat on his swing, but didn't move, he looked like he was in deep thought.

Rogue slowed slightly. 'What's he doin'? Thinkin'? He sure looks funny...'

Remy let out a long sigh.

"Something wrong?" Rogue asked, bringing herself to a stop.

He shook his head, "non, jus' wonderin' why *we* gotta be mutants, why not ot'er people? Why us?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah dunno, it might just be that whatever deity is up there just really likes cruel jokes." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, look at platypuses!" He laughed and looked at Rogue.

Rogue nodded and laughed. He turned and smiled at her.

"Ya know, there's times when Ah really wonder if there is someone or somethin' up there, messin' with us..."

He looked up, "yeah, mebe it de moon, or de sun..."

"Or Magneto..."

"or Wolvie fo' dat matta..."

"The Prof..." Rogue was beginning to grin.

"Beast, cuz ya don' know wat stuff he put in us wit de shots, it coul' be brainwash fluid."

"Scott, cuz he bosses us 'round so much, or Jean, she's just too perfect."

"Storm, she always quiet, neva trust de quiet ones."

"Or maybe Sparkels..." Rogue thought about the diner again.

He thought, "mebe."

"Bow down before the all powerful Sparkels!" Rogue suddenly shouted out. (I'm going to run around shouting that for the rest of the week now! ^_^ 8D) Remy started laughing. Rogue joined in, and soon both had fallen off their swings.

Remy stood up, and said, "I t'ink I got sand up my ass."

"And we're all excited for ya!" Rogue stood up, dusting herself off.

Remy smiled and sat back down on his swing, "wat time is it chere?"

"Nearly eleven." Rogue glanced at her watch. 

"Shoul' we go back?"

"Probably, the headhunters will be out at eleven-thirty."

"Well firs' I wanna play at de park," he got off his swing and went to the slide.

"You do that then." Rogue stood and watched, as Remy promptly got himself stuck in the slide.

"Uh, a lil 'elp?"

"Whaddya want me ta do? Get some grease?" (Bow down before the Almighty Sparkels!) (HAIL SPARKELS!!!!) He started scooch slighty and finally got out, "I t'ink 'm too big fo' dis..."

"Let's face it, yore not exactly five years old, under four feet, and weigh less than ninety pounds."

"But slides are still fun."

"Try and find a bigger one then." He looked around, and didn't find a bigger slide. Rogue shrugged, and went to sit on the monkey bars.

Remy sat next to her, "I like parks."

Rogue just sat, not really thinking. Remy stared at her. Rogue looked upward, still not thinking, just...existing.

Remy accidentally charged the monkey bars.

Rogue, feeling the cold iron bars suddenly become toasty warm, leaped off and hid behind the slide.

Ok… I hope you enjoyed this chappie! And pity me (RSKB) I had to start school last Tuesday instead of tomorrow!!!!!!!!!

See ya at the next chapter…

++++

RSKB


	8. Welcome to Hell

Hey, I get to do the beginning thingy again… I feel special… The chapter would have been up yesterday, but I didn't type this yesterday.  And Boredom, I edited half of it for you…  Shout outs, again:

Psycho: yes, school sucks!

            Caliente: I'm not alone!!!!! I hate school, my homeroom teachers a bitch, and so is my math/science teacher!!!! And my gym teacher scares me!!!!!! She's like this super man-woman

              Ish: YES!!!! The hat! Oh yes the hat! I want his hat! I want the hat with Remy wearing it, carrying a puppy… Yes… But you can't have Remy right now because cool-chick-rae and I are hogging him!!!!! YAYYYYY!!!! : ) 

            Sandals: *Does the hail Sparkles dance* If you don't hail Sparkles, he will _KILL YOUUUUUUU_

Appin: What the hell? You have had too much caffine lol… Thanks for reviewing… : )

From Chaotic Boredom: I like being annoying, this was the chapter that was lost on the floppy, and just thought you'd like to know. ^_^

*

*

*

Remy looked shocked, but kept his hands on it, "I-I-I can' uncharge it!"

"Then run 'fore the wrath of Sparkels gets ya!" Rogue shouted from behind the slide. Remy jumped off, and ran for his life. Rogue pulled her head down, just as the monkey bars exploded, she saw Remy fly past.

"I don' know why I couldn' un-charge it." He looked at her.

"Same reason Sparkels could lick my face without goin' into a coma?"

"I don' know, I jus' didn' like it. Wat if I blew someone up?"

"That would be a bad thing. Ya better not be losin' control! Trust me, not being able to touch anyone is not fun!"

He sighed, "I 'ope I aint losin' control."

"It would be really ironic, Ah mean, there's a possibility that Ah'm gainin' control, and now you might be losin' it!" Remy looked at her, then at his hands. "Ah think Sparkels really doesn't like us."

"Guess not," he got up with a sigh. Rogue leaned back against the slide.

 Remy looked at her, "I don' wanna lose control chere."

"Ah don't want ya ta lose control either...." Rogue glanced down at her gloved hands.

Remy picked up a fallen leaf. He charged it lightly, then tried to un-charge it. "I lost control..."

"Yore not chargin' everthing ya touch..."

"True, but when I do charge somethin', I can' un-charge it. An' I--" He accidently charged the slide he was leaning against. Rogue grabbed Remy and ran, again.

Remy shook his head, "no, no, no, dis caint be 'appenin'."

"Ah think we better get back to the Institute, mebbe it's cuz yore comin' down with a virus, or somethin' like that. And Ah think we better walk..."

Remy nodded and started to walk. They walked in silence.

Remy sighed, "'m losin' control, dis jus' caint be 'appenin'." Rogue said nothing. Remy turned and kissed Rogue softly on the lips quickly.

Rogue didn't feel Remy's mind in her head. 'Great! Ah'm gainin' control, and he's losin' it!'

Remy pulled back, and smiled slightly at her. Rogue smiled back, and continued to walk in silence.

"I don' know where dat came from, sorry chere."

"Don't be."

 He looked at her, and kissed her again, not pulling back.  Rogue didn't try to push Remy away either. Remy pulled back, and looked at her. 

"Ya know, we really should get back to the Institute, maybe Mr. McCoy can figger out what's goin' on, less he's been turned into a giant green unicorn." Rogue grinned at the mental image.

Remy chuckled lightly, and kissed Rogue on the cheek. He started walking towards the Institute.

(flip to the Institute, we need some newbie goodness.)

There was a large gathering of wounded bodies in the lobby. Many were nursing frostbite, burns, static electricity, or minor hair loss.

"Look at vhat you did to mein fur!" Kurt was yelling at Amara.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Rahne looked in the mirror, "ye chipped me tooth!" 

Jubilee was looking at her hair. "I CAN NOT BELIVE THAT YOU FROZE MY HAIR!" Her hair was now short enough to spike it with gel.

Sam groaned. "Ah think Ah need ta get myself a helmet..."

"SCOTT! WHEN I GET YOU YOU'RE GONNA BE DEADER THAN DEAD! I SWEAR! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SHADES!" Ray's voice rang out from somewhere deep inside the wall. Jubilee jumped on Bobby, and he froze her arm.

"What's Ray doin' in the wall man? And why's he mad at you Scott?" Evan stared at the aforementioned wall. Scott smiled.

"Let's just say you don't want to know Evan." Jean smiled too.

Remy and Rogue walked up their home. "'ome sweet 'ome."

A dog ran up to greet them. (Rahne, or Sparkels? Let's say they look similar. :D)

(Well I think that I said Sparkels was a black lab... and it's Sparkels) Remy bent down, but didn't touch him, afraid to charge him.

Rogue was looking around at the other mutants. The Institute had sustained little damage, this time. Last month there had been three holes in the wall, four destroyed rooms, and three minor fires. "Who won?" She asked. Jamie raised his hand. Remy smiled at the younger ones. A strangled groan could be heard from the kitchen. Rogue looked quizzically at Jean.

"Logan, Mystique, Ororo, the Professor, and Mr. McCoy."

"Drunk?"

"Yup."

Remy looked at Jean, "an' dey didn' invite meh!?"

Jean shrugged. "You were out at the time."

"And they weren't lettin' anyone else join them." Bobby said grumpily, with Jubilee hangin' off his back.

Remy fake pouted,  "I 'aven' been drunk in two weeks."

"Awwww, poor Remy!" Roberto teased.

"Oui, poor Remy." He nodded.

"Ya know, with all the adults smashed, we can do just 'bout anything!" Tabby rubbed her hands together, a maniacal grin spreading across her face.

Remy smiled and looked at Rogue, "c'n we..."

Kurt heard Remy, and ported in between the two. "She said just about! And I'm vatching you Cajun!" Kurt growled some more.

Remy rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah."

"What can we all do? I dinnea what's left. We've taken the Danger Room offline already..."

Scott ran and screamed at Rahne's words, prompting Ray to shout, as he was STILL stuck in the wall.

Remy looked around, "we c'n all go t' Hell."

The majority of mutants looked at him, while Rogue hid a smile, trying hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces. Oh for a camera!

"We c'n all go t' hell..." he said slowly.

(btw, there really is a placed called hell. It's in the Caymen Islands. ;D)

"Now, that's not very nice o' ye."

"Yeah, we havn't, like, done anything to you!" There were murmers of agreement 

around the room.

(really now...) Remy smiled, "but hell is fun!"

"It is." Rogue agreed, struggling to keep a straight face. "We can show you the way. Kurt's already halfway there in fact! He's reached the rank of demonic."

Remy smiled at Rogue, "yeah, an' it surprisin'ly cold in dere." (indicating the AC)

"But very, very loud. But they serve all sorts of cold beverages."

"Yeah, an' dere are a helluva lotta people dere."

"And the head honcho's got some great tunes."

(referring to the DJ)

"An' dey 'ave a lotta neon lights."

"And surprisingly little fire. It's sorta disappointing really."

Remy nodded, "goo' music dough!"

The various mutants were listening very intently. They were beginning to get excited about 'Hell'.

"How do we get there?" Jubilee asked, forgetting that Bobby had frozen her hair, and that she was still hanging onto him.

Remy smiled at Rogue, "ya go down de long, tedious steps..."

"Through a tunnel..."

"Down int' de deep, deep depths o' de world..."

"An' you'll find yourself in the wonderful place known as Hell!"

"Where everyone is 'appy!" He spread his arms.

"Can you take us there? Please?" Ray was begging, having somehow pulled himself outta the wall.

Remy looked at Rogue, "t'ink we shoul' take dem dere chere?"

"Hmmm...Ah dunno, they did manage to keep the mansion in one piece." The mutants all looked at Rogue with puppy dog eyes.

"Let take dem t' Hell!"

The mutants all cheered, as Remy and Rogue led the charge out of the mansion.

They found the warehouse, after a long walk, and felt the rumbling under their feet.

Bobby looked scared, while Jamie was the most excited. He kept bouncing off of people and things, so now there were 'bout fifty of him.

"Lose the clones Multiple!" Rogue hissed.

Remy led them to the door of the where house. Rogue held the door open, while the younger mutants were herded into the warehouse.

Remy closed the door, and it got charged, "damn..."

"Duck an' cover!" Rogue yelled, sprinting down the stairs. Remy ran too, and saw the mutants had found Hell. The explosion was barely heard over the music. Jamie's eyes were wide open. He turned to Jubilee, and asked her what several words meant. Jubilee looked at Jamie, and shrugged, this was definitely a 21 or over club. Remy pulled Rogue onto the dance floor, trying not to charge her.

Rahne grabbed Sam, while Bobby ducked away from Jubilee who was trying to get him out of his shell. Kurt held out his hand mockingly to Kitty, who accepted it with equal seriousness. The two began to dance wildly across the dance floor. Rogue turned back to Remy. "Ah don't think mah brother remembers why he was so mad at ya earlier."

He shook his head, "yep, 'm 'ome free!" He started to dance.

Rogue laughed, he was dancing in a similar pattern to Kurt and Kitty, who were acting absolutely outrageously.

"Dis kinda fun chere!"

Rogue smiled, and joined in, doing her very best. Remy kept dancing, and looked around the room.

Everyone was dancing with someone else, except Evan. Evan was being ignored by everyone.

(do you know why everyone hates Evan? I like him better than Scott.)

(he's ok, he annoys me kinda though) Remy stopped, "ya gonna dance wit 'im, aint ya?"

"No, but part one of my revenge on the eavesdroppers is starting now." Rogue grinned evilly, and 'accidently' bumped into Jean.

"Watch it Rogue!" was all she said, and then returned her full attentions back to Scott.

"Jean didn' eavesdrop."

"No, but Ah need her telepathy, to make them do my bidding."

"Wat ya gonna do?"

Rogue only smiled in response. Putting her hands to her head, she focused hard, on Kitty. Remy smiled at her.

At the end of the song, Kitty walked over to Evan. She pulled him up, and began to dance slowly to the fast paced beat. Poor Evan didn't know what was going on. Remy held back laughs.

Rogue didn't finish there though. She mouthed the words 'Let's go somewhere less crowded.' The words actually came out of Kitty's mouth, and Kitty promptly phased through the dance floor, taking Evan with her.

Remy laughed, even though it couldn't be heard over the music. Rogue thought about carrying out some revenge out on Kurt and Rahne in the nightclub, but decided not to. Kurt was her brother, and Rahne was Rahne. Plus Kitty had been the one to start everything. All the rumors, all the trouble.

Remy walked up to her, "wat dey doin' down dere?"

"Let's just say Evan's gettin' farther than he ever thought he would." Rogue grinned evilly.

Remy smiled at her, and kissed her neck through her hair. The other mutants were all too distracted to notice. Jean and Scott were putting on a much better show.

"Eww, dat gross," Remy said indicating Jean and Scott. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even know it was possible to do that." Tabby was staring wide eyed, looking like Jamie usually did, except Jamie was out cold.

Remy looked away, "my virgin eyes..."

Rogue snorted. "Ah'm sure you've never done anything like that before." She rolled her eyes.

"I 'aven', well, I t'ink I 'aven'"

"Memory loss must...be...a...side...? That's disgusting!" Scott and Jean had shifted slightly.

"AHHH!" Remy covered his eyes.

Even those in the club who didn't know Scott and Jean were moving away, till they were the only two on the dance floor. Remy laughed.

The DJ went through six songs, before he realized nobody was dancing. He finally stopped the music. Scott and Jean just kept on going.

"Get a room!" Some random patron shouted out. Jean stopped, then dragged Scott off to the bathrooms.

A large round of applause followed them out, while Kitty phased up through the floor, dragging Evan up behind her.

Remy smiled at Kitty and Evan, "'ave fun?"

"Ah think ya fergot somthin' Kit-Kat. Rogue gestured to the two. Remy looked at them.

Kitty looked down, and immediately phased back through the floor, leaving Evan standing in the middle, shirtless. Meanwhile, Amara was trying to wake poor Jamie up.

Remy wrinkled his nose, "put a shirt on!"

"She phased me up 'fore I could grab mine dude. Looks like she just wanted to get out of there, even 'fore she was finished dressing." Evan walked off the floor, and stood over the unconscious Jamie

Remy shook his head, and ordered a drink.

"Just so ya know, I only put the two down there. Anythin' that happened afterward they did on their own. An' ya might want ta get a straw with that."

Remy looked down right disgusted.

"It's the truth! Ah did nothin' else." Rogue looked at Remy innocently, just as Jamie woke up. He began to run around crazily, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Remy looked at Jamie, then took a big gulp of his beer.

"PIED PIPER PURPLE PICKLES!"

"At least we know he's good at alliteration." Rogue shrugged. Remy took another gulp.

Jamie immediately ran by Remy, swiping his beer, and chugging the remainder of it down. He then continued his running rant. "TREES TRIED TROUNCING TIGERS!"

"'Ey!" He ordered another beer.

Bobby, seeing Jamie's little stunt, decided to try it himself. He ran around the room, waiting for Remy's next drink to appear. When it did, he swooped in, only to be stopped inches away from his goal.

"Watch yerself Icepick." Rogue looked straight at Bobby, and threw him against Jubilee.

Remy grabbed his beer back, "mine!"

Bobby groaned from his position. Rogue shrugged. "What kind of revenge should we play on Kurt and Rahne?" She asked, leaning on the bar.

Remy shrugged, slightly drunk.

"We could always shave Kurt's tail, but what about Rahne?"

"Silly putty in de fur?" 

"Silly putty is always good..."

"Oui, very goo'."

"'Less it's in your fur, stuck good an' hard..."

"Yeah..."

Rogue turned to see Bobby leaning over her shoulder. Remy looked at Bobby strangely.

"Do ya mind? We're tryin' ta talk here!" Rogue glared at the eavesdropper.

Remy glared too, "go 'way icecube!"

"Only if you get me a drink!" Bobby smiled at the prospect of liquor.

Remy gave him his beer. "Dere, 'appy now?!"

Bobby skipped off happily, and joined the semi-calm Jamie, only to have the younger boy swipe the beer. Remy sighed, and looked at Rogue.

Rogue shrugged back. "Should we get the Icepick back too?"

"Nah, ya know, lets ditch dese guys..."

Rogue nodded in silent agreement, and the two began to make their way to the door, unnoticed by the partying mutants. Remy opened the door, and ran out. Rogue followed, passing a grumpy and fully dressed Kitty. Remy started walking to the Institute. Rogue followed. She said nothing.

Remy sighed, and looked at her. "Ya gainin' control, an' 'm losin' control...."

"As if bein' a mutant wasn't enough..."

He nodded, and kept walking, "where we headin'?"

"The Institute. That's the image that was in yah mind a minute ago." (Jean's powers)

He shrugged, "we don' hafta go..."

"Ah know, it just happened to be where yah were going thirty seconds ago."

He shrugged, "'m jus' bored... wat ya wanna do?"

"Ah dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Dere a few t'ings I wanna do, but it woul'n' be righ' in public..." He smiled.

"Don't even think about imitating Scott and Jean." Rogue gave Remy a very stern look.

Remy smiled, "why not chere?"

"Just...because."

Remy laughed, "jus' jokin' chere!" Rogue shot Remy another warning glare. Remy just smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

(NOOOOOO! The file won't open! The story! It's! Lost! Get back here! Story! Noooo!)

Rogue noticed something was missing...the tingle! Remy had touched her, and she hadn't drained him!

(youe joking! Right?) Remy smiled again.

(I really truly wish! flip flib and fudgesicles! It's giving me a pile o' blub bout name or path not being valid! Ahhh!)

"Well, Ah didn't drain ya, and you didn't charge me, so it could be a step in the right direction." Rogue smiled back. Remy kissed her full on the lips.

(Talk about funny, there's this little crisis, and we just keep on going. Anyway, I'm working on the crapped out floppy, see if I can't get it to work. If I can't, well, there's always my best friend mr. sledghammer...or wait! My dad's laptop! He'll be back Friday! I can try it there!)

Rogue didn't try to fight him off. 

(lol, are you sure you don't need anger mangement? I do... but I've never gotten it!) After a while Remy had to pull back for air. "Ok..."

(What do you think mr. sledgehammer is for?) 

"At least we don't have ta worry about the others this time, Ah doubt they'll be getting outta that nightclub very fast..."

Remy nodded, and hormones taking over, he kissed her again, harder.

Rogue's brain, used to the abscence of touch for so long now, was telling to get away, before she killed him, but she ignored what her mind was telling her.

Remy wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

(Hmmm...I really stink at this romantic stuff...so flash to the others!)

Scott and Jean returned from the bathroom, to see Spyke shirtless, Jamie running around in drunken circles, Kitty grumpy, and Kurt porting around the bar violently.

"Hey, Scott, where are Rogue and Remy?"

"They're gone! They left! That's vhere they are! Not here!" Kurt ported in front of Scott and Jean, very angry.

"Okay, how about, why does Jamie seem drunk?" Scott asked, trying to divert the fuzzy dude's attention.

Jean thought for a second, "Rogue and Remy are on the streets... They seem to be happy... I guess we can leave them alone for a while..."

Kurt lost it at that point, but before he ported away, Bobby, still unhappy about losing his beer, blasted Kurt, freezing him solid.

Jean shook her head. "Wanna go back to the bathroom?"

"You go get some more firewood dude!" Evan called as Scott and Jean turned and left once more. Jamie was dancing dangerously around the bar. Sam and Rahne were out on the dance floor, quite happy, and dancing wildly.

Evan sighed, and looked around. Spying Amara, he marched over, and feeling some courage from his experience with Kitty, he asked her to dance.

She looked at him, "I guess..."

Evan brightened up. Tabby laughed, and turned to the two remaining choices. Ray and Roberto. Bobby was mourning the loss of his beer, and Jamie...had pulled off his underwear and was wearing them on his head. Amara and Evan started dancing. Tabby again looked at the two boys, and impulsively dragged both out onto the dance floor. Amara laughed as she danced with Evan. Evan smiled happily. This had to be the best night of his life!

Amara smiled at him, "so... Evan..."

"Uhhh...Yeah?" She smiled. Evan smiled back.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I like you..."

Evan smiled happily, he was in Nirvana, or similar.

(Skip to Rogue and Remy) 

Remy smiled at Rogue. Rogue smiled back, hoping Sparkels was going to be nice. Remy kissed her again.

Again, Rogue felt no body but herself in her head. Ten percent of her mind was trying to figure out how it was she could touch, and the rest...was...elsewhere... Remy started to kiss her jaw. "Ya taste like rasberries chere..."

"And ya smell like smoke and alcohol." Rogue replied. 'Not that Ah'm complainin''

He kissed her again. "T'ank ya chere..."

At that last kiss, whatever almighty diety that was toying with the X-Men at this point, withdrew it's intervention, leaving Rogue as untouchable as ever.

Remy pulled back, holding his head slightly. "Oww..."

"Sorry..." Rogue mumbled, looking down.

"S'okay..." He looked up.

"This sux!" Rogue suddenly shouted.

Remy put a hand on her shoulder, "chere..."

"Aren't ya getting sick of this too? Ah mean, look at this! Ah don't know whether Ah can touch ya, or if Ah'll drain ya, or ya'll charge me!" Rogue was...annoyed.

Remy noticed that he was starting to charge her shoudler. He closed his eyes, and took a long time to un-charge it. "'m sooo sorry chere..."

(heh, good thing he did uncharge it, it'd be a HUGE setback for him if he blew Rogue's shoulder! ^_^ Not to mention all the injury)

"See what Ah mean?"

(Blood!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* ^_^) He nodded. "Wat ya wanna do now chere?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah wonder how Bobby and Jamie are handlin' their liquor."

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"More importantly, how many Jamies do ya think there are in there now?"

Remy smiled, "bet ya $20 dat it 12 Jamies..."

"Bet ya that they're all in thier underwear."

Remy just shuddered. "Please, I don' wanna t'ink 'bout dat..."

"An' Ah don wanna think about the prospect of 12 Jamies."

Remy sighed, and suddenly Sparkels came running up. He jumped on Rogue's leg, just hanging there... Rogue looked down at the puppy, and after trying to shake him off for a moment, decided to ignore him, and entered the club again. Sparkles jumped off once they got in, thanked Rogue for the free ride by licking her arm, and ran off.

"Ah swear that that dog's gonna-" Rogue stopped, midsentence when she saw what was going on inside the nightclub.

Remy walked up next to her, "wat chere?"

(YEEEESSS! THE LOST DATA HAS BEEN RETRIEVED! CHAPTER SIX IS GOIN' UP! PARTAY! WOOO!)

Rogue managed to point, towards the dance floor, where Tabby dancing with Ray and Roberto, and Amara was just kissing Evan. Jamie, was leaping from tabletop to tabletop, and there was a frozen Kurt statue near a unhappy Bobby. Jubilee was trying to comfort said Bobby.

Remy shook his head, and started walking towards the door.

Rogue, after a moment of staring, followed Remy, and then remembered something. "Where's Kitty?"

Remy shrugged, and looked at the bar. Sparkles was drinking beer out of a bowl.

"Hey! That dog's getting more beer than I am! And I'm older than it!" Bobby shouted, making a dive for the bowl. Sparkles finished it, and ran away. Bobby put his head down on the bar, and began to sob.

Remy shook his head, and started to walk again. Rogue followed, looking over her shoulder.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Remy asked her.

"Oh, Ah just don't wanna forget that scene anytime soon." Remy laughed.

"Ah think we better get back to the Institute, especially if the adults are still smashed, think of all the blackmail!"

*

*

*

Yay! Another chapter!!!! Oh Yeah, if you have the time, please read my poems at fiction press.com. My name is RSKB!!!!!

Please review…

^^^^^^^^  
RSKB


	9. Blackmail

Wowee! It took forever to update this!! We can all just blame school and homework again though, preventing me, Chaotic Boredom from editing, and even conversing with Remy Shall Kill Belladonna…*sigh* anyway, only two shout-outs!

ish- did you fall off the face of the earth? I did, and I think Remy Shall Kill Belladonna spent an awwwwful lot of time looking for me…meh.

psychobunny410- you're right! It doesn't make any sense…meh, too lazy to go and change it…and RSKB doesn't have acess to mein account…

Shawshank- You only read up to Chapter 3? Shame! Yes, this is much better than Bobby and Rogue…*shudders*

Enjoy this new chapter!! That's been sitting in mein hard drive for nearly a month…

Remy rubbed his hand together, "hehehe..."

"We better move fore they're all out cold..." Remy started to run, and shoved the door open. (Actually, he blew the door up, but we can say that the staff is really fast to replace it.) Rogue followed, running all out. Remy stopped after a while, panting.

Rogue stopped just a bit behind him, only slightly winded. "Magneto's not very tough in trainin' ya, is he?"

"Non, not really..."

"Ya'd never survive a session with Logan."

He shrugged, "neva 'ad t' do one yet..." (he's with the x-men, isn't he?)

(Sure, we are the authors after all ^_) "Yore gonna be in big trouble. C'mon! Let's keep movin'!" Remy panted for a little while longer, and started running again.

It took awhile, but they made it back to the Institute. Remy entered his code for the gate, and it swung open. "We need a camera...or something similar..." Rogue was talking absently to herself.

"Like dis?" Remy pulled out a digital camera.

"Isn't that Scott's?" Rogue tried to examine the camera closely.

"mebe," Remy smiled innocently.

"Never mind, Ah don't really wanna know. C'mon, Ah think they're still in the kitchen..." Remy silently crept into the house, and into the kitchen. Rogue followed, and saw, that in addition to the Institute adults, Mystique was inside the kitchen. Remy took a few pictures. Rogue watched as Mystique and Wolverine tangoed across the floor. Beast had picked up the Professor, and they were waltzing.

"Dis kinda scary..." Remy said as he took more pics.

"Scary doesn't quite describe it..." Rogue continued to watch, as the tangoing Mystique and Logan tripped over Ororo, who was currently colouring the floor with bright and vibrant colours...

Remy shook his head. "$300 a picture..."

"Ya thinking too small..." Rogue watched as Hank then left the Professor sitting on the table, and stole the wheelchair. "We could sell these to some of the others...and make more on that, plus being able ta still use 'em as blackmail."Remy nodded, and previewed some of the pictures on the little screen. Rogue couldn't stop watching what was going on in the kitchen. Hank was pulling wheelies in the Prof's chair. Remy showed Rogue one of the pictures. Rogue laughed, Ororo had a look of extreme concentration, and still couldn't colour in the lines.

"De green don' really match..."

"No, it doesn't, and is that...lipstick?" Rogue lifted her head, and looked again at Ororo.

"Oui..." Rogue looked at the kitchen again, a strange look crossing her face. "Wat wrong chere?"

"Ah wanna know two things. First, whose lipstick that is...and two, whether they were sane when they bought it."

"I t'ink it Tabby's..."

"That would answer both mah questions."

"'Ey, whose brigh' blue lipstick is dat? It aint in Tabby's collestion..."

"An' since when do ya know what lipsticks Tabitha has?" Rogue gave Remy a pointed look.

"I snoop, so kill meh."

"Then Ah guess ya know whose underwear Logan has on his head." Rogue pointed to the shorts, which had the Seven Dwarves printed on them.

"Scott's" Remy smiled.

Rogue's eyes widened. "Scott has Disney underwear? Ah wonder if Jean knows tha-wait! Ya've been snooping in Scott's underwear drawer?"

"Non, I went snoopin' in Jean's room fo' de answers t' 'omework an' dere wa' Scott undies.." He paused. "I know dis 'cause it's labeled, 'Scott's'"

'Well, that makes a bit more sense' Rogue thought to herself. She returned to the show in the kitchen. Mystique had managed to place herself inside the fridge, and was passing out cans of beer anytime the door opened. Remy reached for a stray beer when Rogue swatted his hand away.

"No drinkin', let's see if we can't find any more 'homework answers' in Jean's room. Be nice to get a little blackmail for everyone."

"I wan' beer!" He whined.

"If we find any in Bobby's room ya can have it." Remy smiled, took one last picture, and walked away. 

The two walked up the stairs, and entered the first room. Jean's room... Remy looked around, and found a note. It said, 'Remember to pick up birth tests...'

Rogue took the note. "Looks like Scott's been a busy boy..."

"Wait," Remy took a picture.  Rogue continued searching the room. It was surprisingly messy. There were seven objects on the floor. Rogue hadn't expected to see anything. "Wat else ya got chere?"

Rogue held up the object. "Ah think it's Scott's, at least, Ah HOPE it's Scott's..." Remy wrinkled his nose, and took a picture. Rogue placed it back down on the floor, motioning Remy to take another picture.

"sorry..." He took another picture.

"Delete the first one, and let's get outta here, we've got nuff stuff to make them do anything we want."

"Ok..." He deleted said first one, and walked out of the room.

"Who next?" Rogue mused, looking at the dozen or so doors in the hallway.

"Kurt?" Rogue nodded and led the way.

Remy slowly opened the door. "OH GOD! Wat de hell is dat smell!?"

Rogue held her nose. "What did he do? Kill someone and stash the body here?"

Remy shook his head. "I aint goin' in dere!" Rogue edged her way into the room, and saw what it was that was making the smell. There was HUGE piles of socks in the middle of the room.

"Does he never do his laundry?" Rogue made a face.

"I don' know... Find some blackmail stuff. QUICK!"

Rogue started searching the room, as quickly as she could. Then she found it. The Holy Grail of blackmailers. What contains every single most, embarrassing thing in a person's life. Their...diary!

Remy smiled, "Kurty pie 'as a diary..."

Rogue's face split into an evil grin. "This, we keep..."

"Definitely...."

Rogue opened the little book, and read the first few lines on the page.

"Wat it say?" Asked Remy, unable to read his writing.

"Lieber Tagebuch, habe, ich das heute entdeckt- It's all in German!" Rogue said, slightly miffed. Remy slightly growled. Even though his journal was in French... "Well...Ah guess someone could always translate these words..." Rogue shrugged, and kept hold of the diary.

"Ok... Any ot'er blackmail crap?"

"For Kurt? Only if ya go in there to get it! Ah ain't goin' in there again!"

"Neva mind den... Who next?"

Rogue looked in the next room. "Bobby and Sam."

"Dey don' 'ave anyting intrestin'... Do dey?"

"Let's find out..." Rogue started into the room, which looked like a tornado, with a hurricane, and tidal wave on its tail, had swept through.

Remy cocked his head to the side. "Where de floor? Do dey even 'ave a floor?"

"Ah think they traded their floor with Jamie, and he gave them this mess..."

"dat not a very goo' trade." Remy said, taking a cautious step in the room.

"Ya tell them that, and they'll give half a dozen reasons why it was an excellent trade. Remy just stood in the middle and looked around, not finding anything. "Ya know, for a thief, you're not very good at looking for stuff."

He shrugged. "'m lazy... Simple explanation."

Rogue shrugged. "Well, Ah'm not gonna be finding anything in this." She gestured to the three inch layer of 'mess'. "Ah wonder what we can get on Rahne?"

Remy nodded, and tripped trying to get out of the room. He dropped the camera. Rogue dived after it, trying to retrieve it before it was swallowed by the mess.

Remy sighed, and held out his arm. "'Elp meh up?" 

"Got it!" Rogue raised the camera over her head. "Ah'm holdin' on to this now," she walked through the door, leaving Remy, flat out on the floor, and then turned and grabbed his arm. 

He pulled her down next to him. "Ya fell fo' it 'gain chere..."

'How is it that he manages to pull the same stunt twice in one day?' Rogue thought to herself, remembering the pool. Remy smiled at her. Rogue rolled her eyes, just a little. Remy kept smiling his goofy smile. Rogue tried to look serious, or even annoyed, but failed, miserably. Remy kissed her on the top of her head. Rogue sighed.

(lol, well the position they are in is... Remy has rolled over on his back and she is on her stomach... so yeah...) Remy poked her, he was bored... Rogue flipped onto her back, and poked Remy back. Remy poked her again, but harder. Rogue retaliated with two pokes. Remy poked her three times, and then straddled her waist, a goofy grin on his face. Rogue smiled back, and pushed at Remy. He didn't move, and started tickling. Rogue began to giggle, and pushed Remy even harder.

Remy fell off her, and landed in the pile of stuff. "C'mon, lets git more blackmail..." Rogue nodded, trying to stop her laughter. Remy smiled at her, and tried to stand up, but fell back down.

Rogue shook her head. "This is how ya get up Swamp-Rat." She tried to get to her feet, but fell back down because she was still laughing.

Remy smiled, "it a pit, dere no way in hell we gettin' out..."

"It's quickmess."

"Righ'..."

"Now it's got us, an' we're never gonna get out." Rogue made a face.

"Yeah... I t'ink dey 'ave nough' foo' t' last fo'eva dough..." Rogue made a face as she spotted a half eaten bowl of KD. Remy lifted up his hand, and a piece of pizza was stuck to it. "AHHH!" He shook his hand and it flew across the "pit".

"We might be in a touch of trouble..." Rogue looked around, spotting several sandwiches, all at various points of molding. Remy looked gross, and tried to get up again. Rogue sat and watched, as he slipped on an old banana peel.

'Well, at least we now know where all the cockroaches are comin' from...'

Remy landed on his back. "Ow."

"Ah think we're gonna need a slightly different approach." Rogue looked towards the open door, and saw all the adults on Xavier's wheelchair, racing through the hall. Remy smiled. Rogue shook the image from her head, and tried to get up, standing only on...items...that looked steady. Remy finally stood up, and now tried to get to the door. Rogue made it out into the hallway, and turned to see how Remy was progressing. His torso was in the hall and his waist down was still in the pit.

"Need some help?" Rogue asked, smiling sweetly.

He gave her a mock sweet smile, and attempted to pull himself out.

Rogue leaned against the back wall, watching with an amused smile on her face.

"Shall we continue?"

He nodded, and attempted to close the door. "Ah screw it!"

"Ah think there's a betting pool on when Logan makes a danger room session outta that room."

"Yeah, I 'eard dat too..."

"Ya mean yore not the one who started it?" Rogue seemed surprised.

He shrugged.

Rogue gave him an odd look, and then cautiously opened the next door.

"Now who's room dis?"

"Amara and Tabitha's." Rogue pointed to various burn marks all over the room.

"At least it halfway neat..."

"The floor's visible..."

Remy nodded, and walked in fully. Rogue followed, scanning the room, spotting Tabby's huge collection of nail polish.

Remy sheilded his eyes. "IT BURNS!!!!"

Rogue looked at Remy. "Ya know, you and Tabby would prob'ly get along great."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Yore both kleptos, that's why."

Remy stuck his tounge out at her. Rogue shook her head, and turned to Amara's half.

"It neat... too neat..."

"Ya should see Scott's room. Hello..." Rogue picked up a stack of pictures.

"Ohhh..." Remy walked over to her.

Rogue flipped through the photos. "Wonder why Evan's in all of these?"

Remy looked at one. "AHHHHH!!!"

"Ah don' wanna know how she got this one!" Rogue flipped to the next picture quickly.

Remy shuddered.

"These would explain why she was kissing Evan in Hell..."

"Yeah..." Rogue took photos of the photos, and then returned to searching Tabby's side of the room.

Remy picked up Playgirl, and wrinkled his nose. "Dis goo' 'nough?"

Rogue took pictures. 'So THAT'S where Kitty gets them.' She thought to herself.

"I mean I 'ave a subsciption t' Playboy, but Tabby 'as Playgirl!?" He shuddered.

"Wonder how she get's them past Logan...Wait, you subscribe to Playboy?"

"Ummm..."

Rogue gave him a 'look'. He smiled. Rogue left the room, opening the next door.

Remy took the magazine, and looked trough it. "I look betta den all dese guys..." He whispered to himself as he walked out.

Rogue continued on, pretending not to hear what Remy had said.

"Wat de next room chere?"

"Rahne and Jubes."

"Coul' be interestin'…"

"Ya have no idea..."

"I don'?"

"No, you don't."

"Ok..." He walked in the room to see...

A large dog bed. "Rahne says it's more comfortable than a regular bed." Rogue shrugged.

Remy sat in it. "It is soft..."

Rogue glanced over. "An' yore in trouble. She'll be able to smell ya on it." Remy shrugged.

Rogue shrugged. Remy was getting really good at ticking people off.

He stood up. "So wat we got fo' blackmail?"

"Hmmm..." Rogue bent down by Jubilee's bed, and stuck her hand underneath.

"Wat unda dere?" Rogue pulled out a handful of...fireworks. "She stole dose from meh!"

Rogue gave Remy another 'look'. Shaking her head, she again stuck her hand underneath Jubilee's bed. Remy reached under and grabbed them. "Mine!"

"Fine! Take 'em, but let's try and find something else, and don't charge 'em either."

"Promise..."

Rogue continue digging, this time pulling out a small furry animal.

"Wat dat?" 

"It bit me!" Rogue pulled her hand out, and her finger was bleeding.

(through the glove?) Remy looked at it.

(yes, if the furry's teeth can break the skin, it can get through cloth. Night night) Rogue pulled off her glove, and there was a deep bite.  Remy touched it.

"Ah really wish ya'd stop doin' that, even if nothing happened."

Remy smiled, and started looking for the fuzzy thing.

"Careful...it bites, whatever it is..."

Remy came back up and his hand wasn't there. "AHHHHH!!!!! DE PAIIIIIIIIN!!!!"

Rogue gave another 'look', and pulled down Remy's trenchcoat sleeve. Remy gave another goofy smile, and started looking for it again. Rogue stood up, and walked over to Rahne's side of the room. There were the box of dog treats, some chew toys, pictures, stuff you'd expect from a girl.

"Wat she got ova dere?" Remy drug the thing out by its tail.

Rogue stuck her hand under the over-large dog bed, and pulled out a few cans. "Cat food?"

Remy laughed, and held the 'thing' an arms length away from him.

"So much for the Prof's 'no pets' rule..."

"Is dis de cat?"

Rogue looked at the scraggly mangy creature. "Fuuny how Logan hasn't sniffed it out yet..."

Remy dropped it when it swiped for him. "Ah!" Rogue took a picture, just as the cat dove back under the bed.

Remy looked at his fingers. "Ow!"

"Now we're both bleedin'." Rogue observed.

"Oui, we are..."

Rogue pulled her glove back on, and noticed the small tear. "Let's keep going..."

"Yeah."

Rogue exited, and waited for Remy. "You choose the next room.

"Scott..."

Again Rogue led the way. She opened Scott's door, and was amazed at how spotless the room was.

Remy walked over to his dresser and pulled out three things. One, his Spiderman underwear, two, panties, and three, a bra.

"Scott has Spiderman underwear?" Rogue asked. The bra didn't surprise her, nor did the panties after what had been found in Jean's room.

Remy nodded, and put them on the floor.

Rogue took several pics, and scanned the room for any other items...

Remy reached under the bed and found Playboy.

"Seriously, how do ya get these past Logan?"

"Oh! Dey *are* Logan's..."

"Even the Playgirls?"

"Proffessor's..." Remy said simply and walked out.

"Too much information." Rogue said, following Remy.

"Who next, who next?"

"How about...Jamie."

"Ok."

"Lead the way"

He lead the way. Rogue followed, and the two entered Mutiple's room. "What a mess..."

"Not as bad as de ot'ers dough..."

Sounds of a struggle reached Rogue's ears, she turned to the closet. "Better not be skeletons..." she said under her breath.

Remy opened the door, and there was Ororo

Ororo sniffed. "The guys locked me in here and wouldn't let me back out!" Rogue looked at Remy.

Remy closed the door again, and started to walk away. Rogue followed, and led the way into one of the two remaining rooms. Ray and Roberto's.

"Do we really wanna go in dere?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is poor Remy afraid?" Rogue asked mockingly.

He nodded.

"Aw, c'mon ya big baby."

"Ya c'n go chere..." He backed away.

Rogue shook her head, opened the door, and screamed.

What did Rogue see? What did Rogue see? Like I said before, I looooove cliffhangers!! And I looooove one of Roberto's only lines…cuz I looooove icing! I'll stop now, even though I looooove annoying people!


End file.
